The Sapphire Quest
by E. Feather
Summary: Chp 22 is here ppl! After the War of the Rings, a girl lands up in Middle-Earth with 1 of the 4 Magical Gems. Legolas must help her in a mission to get her home! But is everything as simple as they think? Will romance bloom or will evil appear? Plz R
1. Prologue

**The Sapphire Quest**

**Words from Author:**

Hullo there, fellow readers and authors! I've got some words to say before you proceed:

Firstly, a disclaimer. I would like all to know that I do not own 'The Lord Of The Rings'. All characters and places in the book belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. However, all unheard of characters and the heroine belong to me, as well as places beyond the Iron Hills, which are not in Tolkien's map. I would not be repeating myself later on, so keep in mind I am no Tolkien, as my writing would soon prove.

Secondly, I would like to warn those who have not read the third book or do not know the ending of some of the characters in the book, for my story is set soon after the quest of the Ring ended.  Some spoilers may appear in the book (but then again, some of you would probably think I made it up). Also, the rating of this fic might change in the future!

Thirdly, I would like to apologize if some of you may find my writing boring or draggy, for I just can't help but include details and slow time progression. This may seem like a usual Mary-Sue fiction to you, but it isn't! There's more to this story than the romance. In fact, there's more adventure here than romance, so I guess I would be changing the genre soon. This is my first fanfiction and I'd be really grateful if you could read and review this fic! Thank you!

_________

**Prologue – Alranyam**

'Tis is a tale of a legend lost long ago, but recovered at the end of the Third Age. No book recorded it and no song sang it, but in the minds of people it stayed, as though it was but a dream.

Before the rise of Sauron and before the forging of the One Ring, Middle-Earth was a peaceful land with the Free Peoples living together. Hobbits lived quietly in the Shire, dwarves dug for treasure in their own caves, and men and elves lived in prosperity all across the land. While the kings of Gondor grew greedily in power, the lesser men of Searia studied the arts of healing. Up north beyond the Iron Hills lived two races in one kingdom, for two kings shared the throne. Landhren, of the Men, and Raodhas, of the Halflings, shared this kingdom as both loved peace and were masters of healing. Thus Searia thrived into a great but hidden place, for the kings wished not for people from the other countries to taint their hearts. 

But alas for the Ring. Evil started spreading all over Middle-Earth, and though both Landhren and Raodhas tried to defeat it, their people soon became discontented. The halflings wanted all the wisdom of Searia, and soon sought dark ways to weaken the men. While the Elves and Men joined forces to defeat Sauron in the south, a great plague swept through Searia. In their last hope Landhren and Raodhas wrought a Staff of Remedy, which glowed in four different colors at the tip. With this staff Landhren and Raodhas made their last effort to save their beloved land, and its people were cured. But the evil left not without planting its seed, for Raodhas' son, Fatheol, took the staff from his father's dying hands and left the great kings to die and the land to wilt.

However, Fatheol, being poisoned by evil, could not wield the staff and thus it was useless to him. Long did he try to control its power but he could not, and at last he withered away. Long later, the descendent of Landren's son, who was no longer the leader of Searia, came to the staff and looked upon it in wonder, for it started glowing in different hues. He had a heart pure as was his ancestor and the staff lived once more. Travelling across Searia he cured all illness and healed all wounds. The people of Searia offered him the throne, for he had proven himself worthy to the staff, but he refused, and wished just to help the needed. He was then known as the Great Healing Sage, Alranyam.

Though the land was healing the people did not, not in heart. The men of Searia remembered the betrayal of the halfling, and though they were not to blame, the two races had grown apart. Even with the presence of Alranyam they could not unite. Thus Searia was divided into two realms, the West realm for the men and the East for the halflings. After the Dark Lord was defeated momentarily by the union of Men and Elves, Middle-Earth gained temporary peace, and that was when Alranyam decided to travel south. The people of Searia begged and pleaded, but Alranyam wanted to see the world, and perhaps he could be of more help out there.

So with great loss the people of Searia saw him leave. But when they went south to ask tidings of their sage, they found few or none at all. It had seemed to them that Alranyam journeyed south for only a short while and he did not even journey beyond to Rohan. News of him became scarce and soon he was forgotten, for he never came again to fair Searia.

The truth was, Alranyam met a wizard dressed in blue on his way down the river Esgaroth. The wizard had been badly wounded in battle and was but a little breath away from death. Alranyam did all he could to heal the old man, but the old man was dying. No giving up, Alranyam pushed the limit of the staff and it worked. However, with the revival of the wizard Alranyam sacrificed himself and the staff. The great healing sage took his last breath as he saw the staff crumpling before his eyes. But the rescued wizard would not see to the death of his saviour. Quickly he bound a spell of soul preservation to Alranyam, and with the staff he wrought four gems from the four hues it emitted. Alranyam's soul was bound to all four gems and each gem bore a different mark. When one as true as him appeared, he would once again be revived with the help of the Soul Gems. The blue wizard went in search of such a person, but through hundreds of years he sought and found none. 

As years passed, the wizard mysteriously disappeared and the gems were passed on from one to another. Soon they were all separated and lost. The Alranyam became but a legend on the land of Middle-Earth.


	2. 1 The Heroine

**Chapter 1 – The Heroine**

"Narla! Wait up!" 

The girl whose name was called looked up from her book and turned around. 

"What's up Eileen?" 

Eileen stopped beside Narla and handed her a small pouch. 

"You left your MD player behind again, Narla. I think you're too obsessed with that book, lighten up girl!" 

Narla took the pouch and kept it in her belt bag, which is a flat square bag fastened around her hips. 

"Thanks Eileen, but this book is just great, I mean, you should read it too!" 

With one eyebrow up Eileen shook her head,  "Uh-uh, I'm the type who would make that lord of the ring thingy my paperweight. Gotta go, see you tomorrow girl!" 

Narla waved a goodbye before turning around to walk home. 

Narla Mayson is an average Anglo-Irish university student whose parents died when she was 2. Narla never knew much about her parents. It was probably due to the fact that her relatives always changed the subject when she asked about her parents and that there were no photographs or records of her family's history. As her aunt was her mother's sister, she often wondered where her father's relatives were, but her aunt usually dismisses the conversation by telling Narla they were somewhere on the other side of the continent. Not surprising though, for Narla was taller than all of her relatives, even some of the guys, and she guessed she must have inherited the height and her straight, black hair from her father. Living with her adventurous relatives, Narla has grown to love sports and the outdoors, but her favorite pastime has to be fantasy. Elves, fairies, princes to sorcerers she loves them all, and reads fantasy as an addiction. She often drew fantasy themes as well. Even at the age of 20 Narla often dreams about the other world. Her current favorite is the classic 'The Lord of The Rings' which she holds like treasure.

With her ocean blue eyes still set on the book, Narla didn't even notice as clouds covered the orange setting orb. However, she did notice the increasing wind when she had to hold her jet-black locks back from covering her eyes. _Looks like a storm coming_, Narla sped up and kept the book in her bag after hours of holding it to prevent it from getting wet. She got home just before a heavy downpour replaced the soft drizzle. 

"Aunt Wendy I'm home!" 

Taking off her wet jacket and waist bag, Narla headed for the kitchen when there was no answer. There on the dining table beside a small packet was a note from her aunt,

'Narla hon, 

my friend's got into a bit of trouble and I had to go and help him out. Will be back tomorrow noon.' 

(Narla smirked. _Help a guy a few doors away until tomorrow eh? Hah!_ )  

'Dinner and breakfast are in the fridge and I'm really sorry for not giving this to you personally, but the packet contains a necklace from your parents. They told me to give it to you on your 21st birthday. Happy Birthday dear!' 

Yes, she was turning 21 in a few hours but birthdays weren't special...at least to Narla. Every year she would get a cake and a family dinner which she doesn't look forward to. The so-called family dinner involves her boy-crazy cousins and really annoying uncle who recently started staring at her in a really perverted manner. Most people call her weird. She thinks herself as unique. With an oval face, smooth fair skin (which never darkens no matter how much she tans) and a tall, slim figure, you could even call her pretty. 

She opened the packet and a silver chain slid out. At the end of the chain was the most beautiful thing Narla ever saw. This was the only present her parents left behind for her; a deep blue gem similar to the color of her eyes carved into a white gold pendant which was curved much like a shape of an acorn, but wider. Narla gazed at the gem to realize it was a sapphire...or was it? The gem seemed to react to her touch, glowing slightly that emitted an ancient, perhaps mystical presence. And were her eyes playing tricks on her or did she, for a second, see some bright marks in the gem which resembled a map??

Narla snapped out of her trance by a thunder roar, and she put on the necklace with pride. It seemed to position itself perfectly by the curve of her neck and the gem seemed to be glowing brighter. _Thank you_ Narla wished she could still remember what her parents looked like. Unaware of the increasing torrents of the weather outside, Narla ate her dinner dreamingly. 

She was never afraid of being alone. As a matter of fact, she prefers peace and solitude. Narla has friends, but hanging out wasn't really her sort of thing. She isn't an anti-boy freak or something but she just hasn't found anyone interesting yet...well, except maybe fantasy characters. She often fantasizes about non-existent guys and recently, Legolas. Maybe that's part of why she loves the book so much. _Just 20 pages to go _thought Narla as she seated herself on the couch after dinner. She was close to the end of the book. She hates endings because that means there will be no more story left to read.

By now, a heavy, nasty storm was raging outside the little townhouse. Narla looked up after the third lightning strike. _This weather seems abnormal. There isn't supposed to be rain at these times._ Finishing her last sentence in the book Narla stretched. _Great book!...It's half past midnight! Oh god, I got a morning class later._ With that Narla placed the book neatly on the side table and grabbed her bag to head upstairs.

Narla usually took a minute to go upstairs and into her room. Tonight, however, was definitely unusual. Halfway up the stairs, a tremendous wave of nausea hit her. The whole room felt like swirling around her and she seemed to be hallucinating for her eyes showed a black vortex on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. _What the-...?_ If she wasn't too sick to notice, she would've seen the gemstone on her pendant glowing brightly, almost cheerfully. As the vortex grew bigger, Narla was shaking on the steps. _Perhaps I need a rest..._ Holding the sidebar for support, she tried to reach upstairs but the nausea was overwhelming and she lost her balance. Too sick to react, she let herself fall down the staircase thinking she would land on the carpet floor. Shock took over her nausea when Narla felt herself falling into the vortex! Her living room was diminishing into plain darkness and she screamed, even though she couldn't hear a sound. 

Falling into oblivion Narla's nausea was gone, replaced by pure panic. Arms flailing pathetically hoping to grab onto something in the darkness, Narla prayed that she would reach somewhere. Suddenly another vortex opened up below and she continued falling into a landscape with extremely dense, tall trees. Now she wished she hadn't prayed just now. Before she could worry any more about where she was or how she would get back, she landed with a loud thump on something soft. Before she passed out she could have sworn that the thing she fell on let out a shocked cry "Ai!"


	3. 2 Troubles of the King

**Chapter 2 – Troubles of the King**

"A-are you alright, Young Master?" 

The frantic little elf shoved the thing off his master and helped him up. 

"I'm fine, Mirgom." 

Brushing dirt and leaves off his clothes, the fair-headed elf stood up and turned to see what knocked him onto the ground. At the very first he thought it was a he, for the person lying unconscious on the ground wore rough, light blue breeches...with an undershirt for it looked too thin of a fabric to be worn for outdoors. But when he bent down to turn him over, his cheeks burned as he realized that the 'he' was actually a 'she'. Mirgom noticed this too and gasped,

"Y-young Master, why is this human being wearing such odd garments and h-how did she fall from the sky? She is human, isn't she??" 

At that moment Mirgom took out his bow and arrow, hands shaking slightly. 

"I know no answers, Mirgom, but put your weapons away. She would do us no harm now. Lest bring her back to Father." 

With that the elf in green carried the unconscious brunette in his arms and walked towards the depth of the dense woods in grace. Mirgom followed suit, but not without bringing the odd-looking object which had fallen along with the stranger.

_________

Thranduil Greenleaf sat on his golden seat in the gathering hall of his home, with sunlight flowing softly through the translucent glass ceiling and casting shadows across the tall arcs. Carved pillars surrounded the hall elegantly allowing winds to blow gently through. However, the people in this hall at the current moment could not enjoy such splendor, as there was trouble. Massaging his temple with one hand, while the other is clenched together on the armrest, Thranduil closed his eyes. As the King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood, also known as Eryn Lasgalen*, his duty was no less arduous after the coming of the New Age. Being relieved that his son Legolas returned home safely from the ordeal of the Ring, he thought he would finally have peace again in his lands.

However, things may not flow his way it seemed. Here two messengers had come from beyond the Iron Hills far east of Mirkwood bearing ill news. It is claimed from the Lord of the Men of West Searia, Lord Forques, descendent of Lord Landhren, that a few of his colonies had contracted a dreadful disease, which may lead to a massive plague over a period of time. Even his neighboring rivals, the halfling Weanym Clan, seemed to have suffered from the same plague. Thranduil knew not of such disease, but he indeed knew of its presence since a year ago. He didn't think of it as a threat at that time, with the quest of the ring and Mirkwood in danger at mind. Currently there was no cure or prevention for this disease, but Forques was not willing to give up. He had tried every form of medicine and called for the best elven healers, yet none could find a cure that he was convinced that some evil was behind this. In fact, he was desperate enough to decide to look for the legendary healing sage, Alrandyam. It was said that Alrandyam owned a peculiar staff that could heal any ailment. However, almost every living being in Middle Earth knew that Alrandyam was a myth, for no one had seen him since 3000 years ago. Not only that, if Alrandyam was still living, whoever sought him would need the four magical gems, which were also claimed missing…until now. One of the messengers mentioned that Forques had recovered two of the four gems, therefore keeping hope that he could find Alrandyam to save his people. The messengers had traveled far through the perils of the Withered Heath from the Iron Hills to request aid from Thranduil to send a few of his men to search for the remaining gems and Alrandyam once the four gems were attained, as elves were the best seekers and guides.

Thranduil shook his head in distress. He would have called his best men to Searia immediately if it was another case, but to look for a legend when no one knew still existed...it just seemed ridiculous. Nevertheless, he would aid his friend who was in need but he didn't know how to inform his fellow men about their task. His second in command had gone away in an errand and sending his son for another quest when he had just arrived back home sounded heartless. Still troubled, he noticed that Mirgom had entered the hall carrying a really odd shaped object in his hands. 

"My lord, Young Master discovered a strange b-being along our borders. The stranger was unconscious and has been taken to the healing ward." 

"And where is Legolas?" asked Thranduil, frowning ever more slightly.

Mirgom looked up at Thranduil with a look of anguish and replied feebly, "Young Master...er, carried her there, M-my Lord." 

Both eyebrows shot up, Thranduil stood up and descended the steps gracefully towards Mirgom. 

"Are you telling me that this strange intruder is a female?" 

Surprised at his lord for questioning the gender of the stranger rather than his son's action, Mirgom muttered, "Y-yes, My Lord." 

"I shall go and meet this 'stranger' personally. I would like to know just how did she FALL into Mirkwood without any one of us noticing...And what is that that you are holding, Mirgom?" 

Mirgom raised his head to notice Thranduil eyeing the pouch suspiciously. 

"This fell along with the stranger, My Lord." 

Still looking at the pouch, Thranduil said,  "Is that so? Interesting, bring it along with you and come." 

With the matters of Forques and his peril temporarily pushed aside, Thranduil dismissed the meeting and left for the ward feeling slightly excited.

_________

While Mirgom went to report to his father, Legolas entered the healing ward carrying the still unconscious girl. 

"Master Legolas." 

Two healers stood and bowed at the sight of him and went about to prepare healing items. If they were surprised at their young master personally carrying a strange female onto the medical bed, they didn't show it. One of them went to inspect the girl in strange attire while the other brought some herbs towards Legolas. Apparently, during his fall, he had suffered minor cuts his face and hands. 

But Legolas raised his hand to stop him, "Tend to her first." 

At this the healer was surprised, but he replied calmly, "Master Legolas, worry not. The guest is unwounded though unconscious. I would need to tend to your wounds ere infection occurs." 

And he started cleaning Legolas' wounds before Legolas could say another word.

Not long later Legolas' father came in accompanied by Mirgom. 

"Legolas, my son. So it is true that you have brought a strange intruder into our home?" 

Before Legolas had a chance to answer, Thranduil swept past him towards the stranger to have a better look. Taking in the queer outfit with his eyes, Thranduil was as interested about this girl as Legolas was, in a different way of course. Just as he was about to ask his son something, the mysterious beauty stirred. _Finally, questions answered_ thought Legolas as he stood beside the bed. A moment of anticipation occurred, and as the rousing girl opened her eyes slightly Legolas noticed they were deep blue with a tinge of violet, as opposed to his bright grayish blue eyes. She felt weak and when her eyes came into focus, she thought she was looking into a dream that she had quite often fantasized of, with the one character that did not exist. 

"...Legolas?" 

*Eryn Lasgalen - The Wood of Greenleaves. This name was given to Mirkwood after Thranduil and Celeborn's victory against the enemies during the War of the Ring. Northen Eryn Lasgalen was ruled by Thranduil, while the south was later named East Lorien, and there dwelt Celeborn for a while.


	4. 3 The Meeting

**Chapter 3 – The Meeting**

All heads turned towards Legolas in question. His slightly pink face was as shocked and confused as they were. It seemed that whispering had taken all her strength away for she leaned back on the bed, fast asleep. You could almost sense an air of disappointment at that moment. However, when Thranduil had a closer look on the 'guest', he couldn't have missed out on her silver chain as a blue light was penetrating through her contrasting dark hair. He eyed it for a moment, before turning towards the door and said in a soft, yet commanding voice, 

"Legolas, come into my study chamber after the healers have tended your wounds. Mirgom, have this guest of ours brought to a room with a guardian...and leave that object in her room. I shall question her in the morning."

With that said, Mirgom looked miserably at his new finding as though he didn't want to part with it. It was then Legolas noticed such an object. He stared at it for a while, trying to figure out what it may be. Just then Mirgom went off with the bulk to prepare a room for the guest. Legolas took one brief look at the stranger before heading towards his father's study room.

_________

On the way to meet his father, Legolas had a lot of questions floating on his mind about their new guest. _Whither does she come from with such odd attire? What is that object Mirgom was holding? How could she just FALL into Mirkwood? _were a few to start with, but the most perplexing matter was, _how did she know of my name??_ With no answers as yet, Legolas was forced to push the questions away when he knocked on his father's door. 

"Come in."

Legolas stepped into the room towards his father's table. This had always been his favorite room since childhood, for in here; books of all sizes and age have been stacked in ceiling-high shelves row by row, which surround the vast room. Long and narrow windows allow the sunlight to fall softly into the room and lamps hung high beside each shelf to create a twilight feel. At the end of the room a huge wooden carved table stood, with piles of papers and maps scattered over it. Beside the table was Thranduil, looking out of the window. He turned when his son walked in and spoke, with creases appearing on his forehead, "How may you explain this stranger, Legolas?"

Similar to a small kid being questioned by his stern father, Legolas couldn't help but feel a little nervous despite his age and replied,

"I know not whither she came from, Father. This stranger had fallen from the sky through a black hole, perhaps, for I caught a glimpse of it before she landed on me. I brought her back to be questioned."

"I see, so no answers shall be given until she has awoken. But I have more pressing matters to discuss with you, my son."

With the matter of the guest laid aside, Thranduil told Legolas of the news the messengers from Searia had brought. Legolas listened to his father's tale with a brow constantly shooting up, until at last, he said,

"Father, indeed a friend should help when in need. However, Alranyam is but a legend. Even with our sight and hearing we could not find a mythical being. Surely there must be a cause to this disease, and finding the cause would make more sense than chasing a dream!"

"Aye, Legolas, what you say is not unjust. However, Forques insists that an evil has spread across Searia causing the plague. And he has attained two of the mythical gems, thus he would not give up now and our help is needed. Surely I could not refuse his request," Thranduil replied with his frown deepening.

"Father," Legolas said, "Send me to Searia to seek the cause of this plague. We do not know if Lord Forques could discover all the gems, and even if he did, how he would find Alranyam is still a puzzle. If there is evil, I shall destroy it."

Knowing his son too well, Thranduil had feared for this answer. His son had just returned from a long quest just to be sent to another, that didn't sound fair. But when Legolas is resolved, nothing could stop him. Looking at the face of one so similar to him in youth, Thranduil replied,

"Lest not be hasty. I shall need to think this through. The messengers need recuperation from their harsh journey through the Withered Heath and that would take time. Meanwhile, we shall await here for any more news. It is time to rest, come!"

With that Thranduil and his son left the study room, which was now dark save for the lights from the lamps.

_________

As the moon shone brightly over Mirkwood (many still used that name) and the king's abode, Legolas strolled along the dimly lit corridor. He would soon be setting out on another journey. It had been a month since his parting with his fellow friends and he wondered where they were and what they would be doing now. Gazing upon the glowing moon, Legolas smiled as he realized he had begun to miss his Dwarf friend, Gimli, son of Glòin. Currently Gimli would be back home in The Lonely Mountain, still marveled by the wonders of the Glittering Caves. Legolas almost imagined the caves to be as beautiful as Gimli described, until he went through them himself. Somehow Gimli had over praised the place, either that or it was just that an Elf could never appreciate caves or holes with no plant life. He chuckled softly as he remembered the look on Gimli's face when they revisited Fangorn and Legolas spoke with the trees. Gimli enjoyed the trip just as much as Legolas enjoyed the caves, but neither said anything bad for each was glad of the company. Both of them had made a promise to Aragorn, King of Gondor, to ask permission to their lords to help restore the glory of the City of Men. It seemed that Legolas may need to delay his promise due to this situation in Searia. Sighing, he looked onto the dark calm curtain above him. The moon seemed to be encouraging him to reminisce his time during the quest, and as the stars danced across the dark sky Legolas was pulled into his memories and desire of the Sea.

_________

Opening her eyes slowly, Narla recalled the dream she had just now. The events were still so clear in her head: her falling through the vortex into darkness, then landing in a strange land, seeing Legolas...

Smiling, Narla said to herself, "That's it. You've got to get a grip on yourself, girl. He is but a fictional character!"

Her bed was soft and warm and everything was dim. The night sky was filled with stars and the surrounding trees outside the terrace glowed mystically. _Wait a minute, my room got no terrace and there aren't any trees outside my window...and when did my bed get so big and soft? _Sitting up, Narla noticed that she wasn't in her bed or her room. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness, she realized she wasn't even in her WORLD, for she saw the handcrafted bedpost and beautifully carved terrace pillars were of alien design. _Oh god, that was no dream then! _

Shocked with no words coming out of her mouth, she explored the room with her eyes. Now that her sight had adapted to this twilight place she noticed she was in a room with three walls (with a wooden door with golden frame on one side) and an open terrace supported by pillars on her left. There were in fact, two dim lamps on the walls and it seemed that a cloud had just passed over the moon as the room became slightly brighter. There was a white cupboard-like structure opposite her bed on the wall with swans beautifully carved on it. Beside her bed was a small table made out of what material she could not tell. It seemed to be white marble, but she wasn't sure. On top of it was her belt bag. Relieved to finally see something familiar Narla got off the bed and took her bag. She felt cold instantly. The room was cold and the dim blue atmosphere made Narla shiver. She still had her runners on and as she fastened her bag around her waist, she had the urge to crawl back into bed and hopes to wake up back in her world. But she pinched herself as a sign of confirmation she was not dreaming. She was too awed with her new surrounding to think much about the impossible existence of this world. Hugging herself, Narla walked towards the door. _Funny, there are no handles..._ With that she pushed the door slowly and without a sound, she was outside.

Narla seemed to be standing along a corridor with thin pillars rising across a silver railing. The floor was wood, but its color was very light that it looked white under the moonlight. A few lamps dimly lit the corridor and she could see other hallways and wooden terraces around her. All was silent save the rustling of leaves as the wind passes through them. _Looks like everyone is sleeping...I think,_ though no one was at sight, Narla felt as if someone was watching her in the dark. If she thought the room was cold, she was wrong. Being inside the room, she was protected against the chilling winds. Narla felt like it was autumn and she was wearing nothing but a bikini. Rubbing her hands over her arms and shivering every now and then, Narla headed left from her door and walked along the corridor.

_________

Legolas heard a door open and very soft footsteps not far from him. He saw that the stranger he had brought back earlier that day had awoken and seemed to be cold. _What strange footwear she has, making almost no sound on the floor,_ Legolas thought as he crept swiftly into the shadows to observe her. Indeed, he had never seen those white and blue shoes each with a thick string tied in knot. The shape of them puzzled him for they left the ankles unprotected. All footwear in Mirkwood, and the rest of Middle-Earth to his knowledge, would at least cover the ankles to save them from harm or sprained. Something brought his attention away from the shoes around her waist. It was that pouch he had seen earlier in Mirgom's hands. _So that is its purpose...but how did she put it on? _Noticing her moving along the hallway away from him, Legolas followed her, wondering where she intended to go.

However, he had underestimated the stranger's senses, for she turned back suddenly not long after he followed her. Surprised at her sudden movement, Legolas looked straight into blue pools of fear. But Narla wouldn't allow her fear to show physically and demanded in a fierce voice,

"Who are you and why are you following me?" 


	5. 4 Questions Asked

**Chapter 4 – Questions Asked**

"I apologize, fair lady, for frightening you in this manner. I was about to ask you whither you would be going in the middle of the night," said Legolas as politely as possible, for Narla was still glaring at him. 

Narla was going to tell him that she was not frightened but thought the better of it as the tall figure came into view under the moonlight,

"As for your first question, I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of the Elves of Mirkwood. May I ask who you are?"

Shocked to see the sharp ears and out-of-this-world clothes of the guy in front of her, Narla's mind was spinning fast as she muttered softly, her brave voice lost somewhere beneath her shock,

"Where am I?"

"You are in the safe house of King Thranduil, in Northern Eryn Lasgalen. Pray tell, my lady, the name which I may call you by and perhaps whither you came from?"

Weak in the knees, Narla pinched herself again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her pinch was so hard she could feel a black bruise appearing underneath her sleeve. Lost in her thoughts and trying to absorb what information had been given to her, Narla felt his gaze upon her as the Elf in front of her waited patiently for her reply. Looking into his blue-gray eyes, she tried to reply wisely,

"Narla, you may call me Narla, and I come from a place where you have never heard of.....good sir."

"Please, call me Legolas, Lady Narla," said Legolas slightly amused by her odd intention of being formal, "whither you came from could be discussed with my father when the sun rises, but whither were you off to?"

Narla didn't know how to answer. She had wanted to explore the strange surrounding and find out where she was and perhaps, how to get back, but the idea seemed futile now, as she knew where she was and would be brought to speak with the king in the morning. 

In a panic she replied lamely, "I was looking for the washroom...?"

Narla wished she could jump off the hallway right then. Of all places, why did she have to pick the toilet? Elves probably didn't use toilets! Their waste could perhaps just evaporate through the air they breathe or something.

"Ah, the 'washroom'," said Legolas, "this way, please."

With that he led Narla down the silver stairway beside them and through a narrow hallway. At the end was a wooden door with silver framing. Amazed that elves HAD toilets, Narla smiled thank you to the Elf and went inside. 

Behind this door there was a small silver lock, which Narla fastened to make sure no one would come in. Then she leaned on the door and closed her eyes to let her mind think properly. She must be in one of her fantasies again. _I mean, come on! Me, in Middle-Earth all of a sudden? In Legolas' house? That was THE Legolas? _And he looked exactly like the way she pictured him to be: tall, fair featured and pale haired! However, she never imagined his eyes to be so absorbing, as though she could be dragged into those pools of wisdom and trials. _I must really be dreaming!_ But she had pinched herself again and again until when she checked, sure enough, a blue bruise was forming on her upper arm. Besides, Tolkien never said anything about toilets in Middle-Earth. She opened her eyes and gaped. Never had she seen such a grand toilet that 'toilet' didn't seem suitable for the name. Relieving room, maybe, but the word 'toilet' is doing this room no justice. 

Unlike her room, this smaller room is covered by four walls and a ceiling, like any normal room. But there was a wide yet thin window high up on one of the walls and vines with blossoms crawled through it. Under the window, there was a big square empty pool made of some white material that gleamed under the moonlight. A statue of a white swan with its wings flapped out stood at the corner of the pool. Beside the pool was a taller and smaller pool of water and a wooden bucket laid on the edge of it. An empty basin similar to the filled pool stood right beside it, with a few small holes a the bottom of it. Nearer to her on her right was a big, oval shaped bowl on the floor. It was made of the same material as the tub and it looked a lot like a toilet bowl from her world. Beside it laid a pile of light green leaf-like paper on a table. _Ok, this IS a toilet bowl in this world...I guess._ Right in front of her was a small cabinet with a glamorous lamp in the shape of a fairy on it. A long and handsome mirror hung on the wall above the cabinet. The floor had a circular picture of a big tree with elves playing on it lined in silver, similar to the door of this room. It was so enchanting that Narla didn't want to use this washroom. But her curiosity got the better of her and so Narla stepped carefully across the decorated floor, afraid she might dirty it. 

As she passed the mirror she stood in horror staring at her disheveled self. Her shirt was covered with dirt as was her face, her hair in messy tangles and are those twigs sticking out of her hair?? Narla quickly took a bucket of water and set it on the edge of the basin, no longer bothered with the beauty of the room. Taking one of the leaf-papers, she dipped it into the bucket of water and wiped her face. With no comb at hand, she ploughed through her black hair using her fingers, hoping it would stay straight. _Great, Legolas and whoever saw me would surely have a good impression on this peasant-looking girl..._ Finally giving up at untangling the rest of her mane and trying to get rid of the dirt on her shirt, Narla poured the water into the basin and replaced the bucket. As for the paper, she could find no one item in the room resembling a trash bin, so she dropped the now dirty crumple into the bowl. Almost immediately after the paper fell into the bowl a rush of water whirled down from the inner brim of the bowl. Knowing not where the water came from or what mechanism existed, Narla was pretty impressed with the Elves. 

Narla decided to explore more of this house and as she walked towards the door she gave herself one last look. Well, at least she looked a little more suitable to meet the king tomorrow. _Sigh, at least I don't have to see Legolas again for now…_ But she thought wrong as she stepped out of the enchanting washroom, for the prince had been waiting for her all this time leaning on the wall beside the door. Shocked that he was still there and slightly annoyed at her inner self screaming to get cleaner in front of the prince, she wished she could've bitten her tongue before she said,

"And what are you still doing here, Prince Legolas?"

"Why, to make certain my lady wander not into other rooms or places and wake the entire household before dawn. For I shall not rest until my lady has been returned to her chamber," said Legolas smiling.

"Thank you, good prince, but I can make my way back to my room even under this dim light."

"I am afraid that even light could not aid you in the many hallways of this house. Come, my lady, I insist."

Narla could do nothing but follow Legolas back to her room; feeling deprived of her adventuring self as well as underestimated by the elf. _So Legolas can be stubborn eh..._ Walking behind the elf through the long passageway Narla couldn't help but notice that the Elf was really tall. Being over five feet eight, she was considered a very tall girl in her society. Yet she was almost a head shorter than Legolas. In fact, walking around in this place made her feel small, both in size and status. Narla knew what was to be discussed in the morning, but she had no idea how to answer. As she went up the stairs she thought of whether she should mention she had read about this world from a book, for it would sound ridiculous to the people here to hear that they were not real, when they pretty much were. Just then, Legolas interrupted her thoughts,

"Here we are, Lady Narla. Sleep well tonight."

As Narla opened the door of her room the prince stopped her,

"Pardon me good lady, but before we part for the night, could you tell me how came you to know of my name?"

Befuddled, Narla just stared at him, "Huh?"

"You called my name in the brief moment while you were awake in the healing ward not so long ago."

It seemed that a stranger recognizing him had troubled Legolas, for he was reluctant to disturb her further but feared he would think all night about it without sleep. Speechless, Narla's mind spun real fast for an answer. Then she just stepped into the room and before she closed the door, she replied hastily,

"You must have heard wrong, good prince, for I know you not. Good night."

Author's Notes: So what do you guys think so far?? I'd be more than happy if you could send in criticisms and comments, as well as questions and even suggestions. Currently I'm in chapter 9, but I'm kinda stuck…btw, I would like to state that besides being a huge fan of Tolkien and J.K. Rowling, I am also a big fan of a fanfiction author called Thundera Tiger. Her portraits of the characters are overwhelming I tell you, I swear!! Thank you!


	6. 5 A New Dawn

**Chapter 5 – A New Dawn**

Narla woke to the sweet chirping of birds on her terrace. The room looked very different in the morning. As she stretched herself in bed, she saw that the twilight and mystical mood was no longer present in the room. Instead, a warm and ethereal feel appeared for the sunlight had made everything in her room look golden, even her hair shone in gold. The terrace looked mythical with sunrays penetrating in through the leaves overhead and swallow-like birds (with long blue-tipped tails) sung in the morning air. Getting out of her bed, Narla realized though the look of the room may have changed, the temperature had not. However, she must admit it was warmer than last night. Putting her runners and belt bag on, Narla heard a soft knock on the door. 

"Come in!"

A tall elf lady clad in a light green dress appeared through the door and smiled down at Narla, who was standing at full height yet looked small.

"You have awaken, our guest. I am Lady Faryndiel. It is time to cleanse yourself to present you before the King. Come."

_Cleanse myself? What did that mean?_ Narla looked at the bundle of silky fabric folded neatly on the elf's arms before following the elf lady out of the room. The corridor looked so much friendlier in the morning, with birds and tree animals playing around the branches. A few elves could be seen in the hallways, though they didn't smile kindly to Narla as Faryndiel did. In fact, you could say they looked suspicious of their guest. Narla noticed that the elf lady had led her to the grand washroom she had been, and remembered what happened last night. 

Though she regretted speaking so rudely to Legolas about not knowing him, it was half of the truth. For Narla had only read about him, as a fictional character out of a book. Before she went to bed she decided that she would not tell them that they existed only in a book in her world, she would not even mention 'The Lord Of The Rings'. However, she didn't know how to return to her world. With that still in mind, Narla stepped into the washroom with Faryndiel. 

Her troubles temporarily fled her. Narla was half uncertain that she had been in this room before. The illustrated floor and bowl was there, so there was no doubt she was in the washroom. However, the large pool was no longer empty. It was filled with steaming water and a small stream of water could be seen pouring out of the swan's mouth, which still stood at the corner of the pool. The entire room looked misty filled with steam, and the air held a fragrance. Narla saw another fair-haired elfmaiden scattering flower petals into the pool. She was dressed in deep green with her golden hair braided to one side. She smiled when she saw Narla and stepped out of the washroom. Then Faryndiel too, walked towards the door. Before she went out, she spoke to Narla in an almost matronly manner,

"Cleanse yourself now, child. And when you are done, call for me."

Setting the bundle she had been carrying onto the small cabinet underneath the now foggy mirror, Faryndiel left Narla alone in the misty washroom.

_Well, at least I get to take a bath._ Taking her clothes off and setting her belongings near the bowl where no water had touched the floor there, Narla plunged into the hot tub slowly. It felt like a dip in paradise! She felt refreshed and that she had no problems at all, just her in her scented pool. The only sounds Narla could hear were the birds' whistling and the swan fountain's water pouring, and that sounded like a melody to her ears. Washing away all the dirt off her body and hair, Narla relaxed in her tub. Though she wished to stay there forever, she had to face reality, and before long, she looked around for a towel. But none could be seen and the bundle of silk didn't look like drying towels to her. So Narla had no choice but to call Faryndiel though she did not wish for the elf lady to see her body, which could be considered short among them.

The elf lady graciously came in and held open a white towel to Narla.

Embarrassed, Narla said timidly, "Um, I do not mean to sound ungrateful, but would you please turn your head around?"

Faryndiel laughed gently that made her look younger and said,

"My dear child, you have no need to be ashamed about. I have seen more bodies than you could imagine, for I take care of the young people in this household, even Master Legolas once. I would have to dress you as well."

In hearing that Faryndiel had seen Legolas naked Narla flushed, and Faryndiel laughed even more at this. Having no reply, Narla obediently climbed out of the pool and let Faryndiel wrap her with the towel, still red. Wiping her body dry and squeezing gently the water from her hair, Faryndiel led Narla towards the cabinet where she unwrapped the bundle and from it, pulled out a long nylon-like dress of maple green. Its sleeves were loose and a V line collar lined with silver made Narla gape. Before she knew it Faryndiel had placed the dress over her and was giving her a pine green vest to wear. Narla seldom wore skirts or dresses, but she did not mind this one for the cloth felt so smooth and soft against her skin that Narla thought she was back in her bed. After the elf lady had tied a wide cloth around Narla's waist, she helped Narla put on a pair of soft shoes which covered above her ankles. Then she started straightening Narla's half-dry hair with a silver comb. Amazed at how straight and soft her hair was, Faryndiel said with a smile,

"My, you have such excellent hair, child, with a beautiful color as well!"

"Please, call me Narla, fair lady Faryndiel."

Faryndiel's smile just widened at Narla's reply and when she set down her comb, she looked at Narla in front of the mirror,

"There, Narla, you look like a flower in bloom!"

Unbelieving her eyes, Narla thought the mirror was a trick mirror. But she remembered seeing her dirty self in the same mirror and she knew she must really look this nice now. Her hair was straighter than usual, covering her shoulders to above her breasts. Narla didn't know she could look so good in a dress, or she hadn't had luck wearing one so fine. For the dress complimented her curves and the color enhanced her fair skin. The blue sapphire below her neck glowed with pride. She wouldn't say she looked beautiful, but at least she felt clean and confident enough to face the king. And his son for all that matters. As Narla put on her belt bag around her, Faryndiel picked up her clothes and shoes. Afraid that they intended to throw these belongings of hers, Narla held on to her clothes until Faryndiel said,

"Fear not, Narla. I would clean these and place them on your bed for you. Thought I know not what materials these are made of, I shall try me best."

"Thank you Faryndiel, for everything," said Narla, as she was growing fond of the lady elf. 

Together, they walked towards the hall of the King.

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know…this chapter is probably meaningless…but I just got this washroom idea and started typing, so there you go…but I promise I'll go on with the story now…Btw, I am very grateful to Monica, for e-mailing me her review!! Thank you sooo much~! Keep the reviews coming!


	7. 6 Facing the King of the Elves of Mirkwo...

**Chapter 6 – Facing the King of the Elves of Mirkwood**

Legolas didn't sleep too well last night. He had thought of getting at least one answer about this stranger but he had made himself sleepless instead. An elf did not hear things wrongly, and even if he did, how could everyone else? But why did Narla spoke not the truth that she did call his name? Could she be a spy sent from far away lands? With all these doubts popping up in his mind, it's little wonder that Legolas was the first to arrive in his father's meeting hall. He was eager to know the truth, and surely the girl would not lie in front of his father. 

Thranduil and Mirgom entered the hall not long after and were not surprised that Legolas had arrived before them. Thranduil sat in his seat in the middle of the hall and beside him another chair was brought in for the Prince. A few moments later they saw Faryndiel enter the hall with a fair maiden behind her.

"My Lord, here cometh Lady Narla," announced Faryndiel.

Narla did what she thought was appropriate in front of a king, she stepped forward and bowed before she looked into the eyes similar to the ones she had met last night. 

It was obvious that the three Elves who had seen Narla the earlier day had expected a ragged girl in bizarre attire. Instead, standing before them was a lady who looked almost elfish! The word 'almost' must be used as she was wearing her belt bag, which was certainly not part of the elfish attire. Mirgom's jaw practically rolled down the steps while one of Thranduil's eyebrow shot up. Legolas sat quietly in his seat, his features emotionless. 

The king stood and smiled at their guest, "I am Thranduil Greenleaf, King of the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen, this is my son, Legolas, and to my right is our trusted friend, Mirgom." 

At this Mirgom bowed to Narla with a proud smile.

"I see that you have adjusted yourself in our ways of attire, fair guest. I would have spoken fair words of welcome, if I have known who you are."

Narla was glad of the presence of so little people, but somehow she felt that elves' ears could hear further than she thought. She hoped everything would go well...

"I am Narla Mayson, King Thranduil. I am grateful that you have shown kindness to my stay in your abode, but I need no words of welcome, for I was brought here against my wish."

And so her tale started with her falling through a black vortex and landing here from another world, a parallel universe some might say. She mentioned the storm and the darkness, and all this time, she could feel all eyes boring on her with ridicule. Her world consisted of only humans and animals and she purposely left out the part about the book. When Narla finished her tale the king gave a sudden hearty laugh and said,

"That is the most preposterous tale I have yet heard!" Then his eyes shone solemnly into hers, "yet, you do not look like you are deceiving me. I believe that you have much hidden in your eyes, but I would probe no more than you would willingly tell."

Legolas, shocked at his father's leniency, started with a bit of a frown, "But Father! You can't possibly-"  

"Peace, my son. I know what I am thinking," cut in Thranduil, looking back at his son sternly.

"Now, Narla child, I know not of a way to return you to your home, but I do have a small request. I would like to know what that glowing blue stone on you is."

All eyes fell on Narla's sapphire pendant. They had thought it was just an accessory, until they noticed that it indeed was glowing. Narla covered the stone with her hand and answered,

"This is a family heirloom, King Thranduil. It was handed to me on my twenty-first birthday, which was yesterday. I know not of a glowing stone, this is a blue sapphire gem."

"May I ask who had handed it to you and whither did they attain it?" asked the King as the story of his friend's plight came back to him. 

It appeared that Legolas was thinking of exactly the same thing, for he turned his head towards his father in a quizzical manner.

"My aunt gave it to me as my parents have passed away since I was young," replied Narla, clutching her pendant tighter, "where they have gotten this gem I will never know."

"Pardon an old man's impudence, Narla. For that gem puzzles me so. I may be hoping for the impossible, but...send in the messengers from Searia!"

Confused, Narla turned around to see two big people striding into the hall. 

Both messengers bowed and Narla noticed they were of same height; both were as tall as the Elves. However, one was a middle-aged woman, though her features had been worn away by years exposed to dry air and sand. Her short brown hair flowed over her hazel eyes and she looked fierce. The other was a man of early 50's, with a dark gray beard and long hair slicked back. Both were muscular and sturdy, though dressed in elfish robes. However, the man seemed to build a cold air around him. The woman spoke in an odd accent Narla could not describe,

"King Thranduil, Irthal and Vortayn have come. Have you any tidings from Searia, My Lord?"

Standing up, Thranduil replied, "Unfortunately, I have brought you here with no tidings, Irthal of Sethorn. But I would like to ask you to examine the stone that this fair lady is holding, and tell me if it is not similar to the two magical gems which Lord Forques had acquired."

The woman called Irthal headed towards Narla. Narla backed away as the big woman approached, now holding her pendant with two hands. She had just received a gift from her parents after so long and she wasn't about to give it to them, no matter who they were. Irthal looked at Thranduil questioningly, and Thranduil told Narla,

"Fear not, for Irthal would only be examining your stone. It would be returned to you once she has observed it."

With no choice, Narla removed the chain over her head and handed Irthal her necklace. Irthal took it from her, giving her an assuring smile that it would be returned. Narla noticed that the woman didn't seem so fierce when she smiled. As Irthal brought the gem towards her partner for inspection, Narla felt insecure for her neck now felt empty, without the warmth of the stone. 

Suddenly both messengers cried out with surprised joy, with Irthal holding the pendant high in her hand,

"My Lord, this stone is indeed one of the last two magical gems that we have longed sought! How did it come to the hands of this lass?" 

Apparently, being called lass wasn't Narla idea of respect, so she leapt up and grabbed her chain back, pendant and all. In a moment of shock everyone stood silent as Narla fastened her necklace back around her neck. 

Then Irthal's face wrinkled into one of confusion and anger, "What's this, lass? That gem is of great importance to us all and it is not a child's plaything! Hand it over!"

"No! This is mine and I am not handing this to anyone again!" cried Narla, extremely frustrated yet scared of the towering angry woman before her.

"Stop this nonsense! I would tolerate naught to destroy the peace in the House of Thranduil!"

With that, everyone turned at him. Legolas was now standing beside his father with a stern look on his face, while Mirgom was already at the bottom of the steps for he thought he might need to stop any violence if it occurred. Elves were known for their light hearts, but even they have their limits, especially if there was to be any disturbance to the peace or beauty in their own domains.

Thranduil was deep in thought and he broke the silence, "So it is true. Narla, would you please come with me to my study chamber with my son? I have a matter to discuss with you. As for Irthal and Vortayn, you would like to do some preparations for you would soon be departing for home. Mirgom, please escort the wise messengers to their rooms. Come."

Scowling for no more protest would be compromised, the messengers kept quiet, all the while staring at the gem. Narla didn't know which was worse, her soon-to-be discussion with the king or the sulking faces of the messengers as they were sent to prepare for departure. Whichever the case, Narla felt that she was more involved in this than she could have imagined.


	8. 7 Leaving Mirkwood

**Chapter 7 – Leaving Mirkwood**

As Narla followed the king and his son into his study chamber, she had a feeling of foreboding in her. Clutching her pendant ever so tightly, she made her way into her dream room, a room solely filled with books upon shelf by shelf. Narla had always wanted her own study room, or book room more like, but she didn't have the space and money. A library was the closest thing to what she dreamed of. She gazed around the room until she stopped face to face with the king, who was looking gravely at her.

"Narla child, I have a proposition for you," said King Thranduil. 

And so the tale of the plague in Searia and the search of the great sage were unveiled to her. The more the king spoke, the more confused Narla became, for she didn't know how her pendant could be related to any of this, until the king mentioned how to find the sage. At first Narla refused to allow anyone take her pendant away, and that was when the king told of his idea,

"I think it best that you journey with your stone to Searia, Narla, for I fear that you have been brought hither for that reason alone. If indeed the magical gems lead to the great Alranyam, then it might lead you home as well. However, this is what I perceive, there is no certainty in my words I'm afraid."

Narla's mind almost blacked out at these words. She, on a dangerous journey to somewhere where Tolkien had never even bothered to map out? And to use her pendant to seek some legendary guy and how she had no idea of? In the end if she got lucky, she might get home, if not, she didn't even want to think about it...

As though he read her thoughts through her face, Legolas, feeling a bit of sympathy for the poor girl, voiced out,

"Have no fear, Lady Narla, for I, too, would be going to Searia. Perhaps Mirgom would like to join the company as well. You would be well guarded against peril. How now, say you of the journey?"

Seeming unsure by Legolas' words, Narla looked as the king and his eyes told her to trust them. With no other choice possible, Narla agreed to go to Searia and it was decided that they would leave in the third morning from that day.

_________

Narla really didn't want to leave Mirkwood so soon. For the next two days, Faryndiel showed her around inside the kingdom, and taught her many things, her survival tips being the most important. Faryndiel and Narla had begun to grow close, and Mirgom seemed to be friendlier to Narla than he initially did, whether it was due to pity that she would soon face a tough journey or that she seemed to be harmless she could not tell. Narla was glad of his friendship though, for she would at least have a friend to journey with her. The two messengers hardly spoke to Narla since he meeting, though they no longer scowled at her when she passed, but Legolas had spoken little to her and when he did, he spoke not more than he should with plain courtesy. Narla wondered if he still suspected her to be an enemy and laid no trust on her or he simply disliked her. Mirgom mentioned that his young master trusts none too easily. True to Legolas' prediction, Mirgom decided to follow them on their journey and from what Faryndiel told Narla, Mirgom was some sort of guardian to Legolas, for he had taken care of his young master since he was an infant. To Legolas Mirgom was more than a guardian; he was one of his closest friends, as was Gimli.

_________

The morning of their departure came, and Narla felt heavy at heart when she woke. She had grown to like Mirkwood and its people, but she was off to a voyage in which she may never come back. Not to mention it was a perilous voyage. As she got out of bed, she noticed that Faryndiel had prepared travel attire for her. At the end of her bed, a hip length vest and a pale long-sleeved undershirt laid. On top was a dark gray hooded cloak, which reached to Narla's knees. She took out her jeans and her shirt, now spotless after being washed by elven hands, from the cabinet in front of her bed. Faryndiel had probably guessed that Narla would be wearing her own belongings for the journey, thus no boots were prepared. Narla had gotten used to the cool weather in Mirkwood, thus she folded the undershirt neatly and placed it inside her belt bag. She put on her jeans and runners, and placed the dark green vest over her shirt, fastening it with a silver belt they had provided. She took off her watch and put on leather wristbands, for metal would drag her down. Narla tied her hair into a ponytail at the back of her head with the silver string she got the day before. She took one last look at her chamber after putting on her cloak and bag, and she left for the gate.

_________

The company was getting ready for departure before the gates of the kingdom. It was a misty morning, but no danger was nearby. The messengers, Irthal and Vortayn, no longer wore the silky elven robes but were each wearing a set of armor, and their faces were rugged with restlessness for they were anxious to go home with the third gem. Vortayn held a long scimitar and his backpack over his shoulder, while he looked out beyond the gates into the dark woods ahead. Irthal had her hair bound with a bandanna and she had two swords hanging from her waist at each side. She gave a smirk as she saw Narla approaching with her own 'attire'. Mirgom was tending to the horses, on which the messengers arrived by, but they would all be traveling on foot and the horses were piled with supplies required for the journey. For news had come from the elven scouts that the Hithered Weath had been blocked by landslides and was no longer accessible. Thus they would have to travel east through the river Esgaroth and the steep slopes of Iron Hills. The horses would be brought as far as they could go, but how far no one knew. Beside Mirgom stood a tall elf-warrior with proud features. He was clad in travel garments and it seemed that he would be joining the company. Legolas was nowhere to be seen, as of his father. Faryndiel held out a small sack out for Narla when she arrived and said sadly,

"Dear child, I do not wish to see you go, for you have grown in my heart, but since you would be leaving Mirkwood to journey far east, take this with you."

Narla took the sack and saw that Faryndiel had prepared more than she expected for her trip. Inside the sack, a light blanket lied under a thin towel. A small flask of water and some kindle to light fire with were put neatly beside a thin yet long rope. Narla smiled at Faryndiel gratefully and felt her heart ache for leaving this wonderful lady who had become her friend.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Lady Faryndiel, as well as for these necessities you prepared for me. I cannot seem to thank you enough, my good friend, and my heart burns to leave this fair place and its people. If everything goes accordingly, this may be the last time we meet. Here, take my watch, as a token of friendship from me."

Faryndiel was amazed at such a grand gift from Narla and listened in wonder at how the 'watch' worked. Narla put it on her wrist and Faryndiel smiled lovingly at her,

"I am grateful for such a splendid gift, Narla dear. Though our time together is short, it has been a pleasure to meet you. I shall miss you dearly. Be cautious and I wish you a safe journey, child. The King has come!"

True enough, everyone turned around to see the king and his son arriving at the gates. Narla caught a glimpse of Legolas' eyes on her before she turned to the king, who was walking towards her. The king held out an Elven knife, in which its sheath was attached to a belt of silver, to Narla.

"Narla Mayson, the journey to Searia may not be a safe one and since I have put you in this path, I find it my obligation to hand you a weapon for protection. Take this Gaildryn, Silver Blade of Mirkwood. And if you ever cross this land again, you are ever welcome to bring this and see me. May good fortune be with all of you!"

Narla thanked the king and marveled at the weapon gleaming in silver on her hands. There was much whispering around for the knife was one of the kingdom's ancient wonders and it had been given to a guest who was not even of this world!

As Legolas passed her, he said coolly, "You would have no use for Gaildryn but cut wood with it I suppose, for you have two of the best archers in Mirkwood and two great warriors in your company. It may not even need to be withdrawn from its sheath!"

Narla just stared at Legolas' back for a while and then fastened the belt over her waist, knife and all. She could not stand his boasting, yet she couldn't help but feel hope that she indeed didn't need to use the knife for violence after all. The other elf beside Mirgom looked on her coldly, almost with jealousy. All the same, she was glad to have a weapon at hand and feeling slightly relieved, Narla gathered up with her company outside the gates.

After saying farewell to the king of Northern Mirkwood, the company set out with a few Elves escorting them to the end of the woods. Waving farewell and thanks to the king and Faryndiel, Narla took a last look at the fair dwelling and felt sad when she thought she may not be able to see it ever again. Quickly, she turned away before she could run back and looked ahead where her companions were. Mirgom and the woman named Irthal were guiding two horses full of supplies in the lead, with the man called Vortayn behind. Legolas was behind him with the proud elf, deep in thought. Narla was surprised at how light her sack was and flung it over her shoulder as she walked. 

Soon after crossing the tall dark woods, the escorting elves stopped as they had reached the border of Northern Territory. However, there was still a long way of forest ahead of them, and Narla could see in the distance, a tall, lonely mountain in front of them. _That must be Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, where Gimli came from,_ thought Narla as she mentally drew the map from Tolkien's book. Little did Narla or the rest knew what perils lay ahead of them. And so the small party set off, away from fair Eryn Lasgalen and most of all, safety. 


	9. 8 The Journey Begins

**Chapter 8 – The Journey Begins**

Two days passed by uneventfully as the party journeyed north towards the end of the woods. Narla's heart felt lighter for she had not faced any difficulty as yet. They walked and climbed the landscape, but to Narla, this was not an unfamiliar deed for she used to go adventuring and camping with her aunt. After she had left the beauty and comfort of Mirkwood had she started missing her home in a parallel universe. Though she did not know what role her pendant played in this world, she did not give up hope that she may indeed return to her world. Since this world is currently true in existence to her, she believed that all magic or sort was possible. With that in mind, she journeyed in a lighter mood. 

By the third night when they made camp, Narla had gotten to know Irthal and Mirgom quite well. Mirgom had told Narla a lot about traveling and the precautions one should take. Irthal was a bit more friendly to Narla now that she had agreed to bring the third gem back to Searia. However, she still disapproved that an inexperienced lass like her should take on such a dangerous quest. Legolas spoke little or none to her and the other proud elf spoke not to the humans. From Mirgom Narla found out that this Elf, named Calegris, was a warrior of their kingdom and well-known to be the best seeker. His only flaw was that he was too arrogant, at least to humans, and once too often his eyes would hold onto Gaildryn around Narla's waist as if by staring he could pull it to him. In fact, he paid little attention to the messengers save when they talked of the quest or direction of the journey, but most of the time, he would stand silently near Legolas and Mirgom. The male messenger rarely opened his mouth to anyone save Irthal. Narla had helped in gathering firewood from broken twigs and fallen leaves, for the elves did not allow any part of a living tree taken. Mirgom was a great cook, and as Narla supped her brew she noticed the other travelers had taken second helpings. Elves, it seemed, did not need much food to sustain. However, they needed a good amount of water for their activities. After dinner, when everyone prepared to rest with Calegris being the first watch, Legolas sat under a tree away from the others, deep in thought as he had been these few days. 

"Tell me, Prince, is there something troubling you?" asked Irthal as she moved towards him.

"Nay," replied Legolas looking up. "I was wondering if we would pass the caves of Mithrin Erebor."  

"Why, that is the dwelling of dwarf-folk!" replied Irthal slightly surprised by the question. "We would well pass out of their sight if possible, for we would not wish for any trouble with the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain. Does this matter trouble you?"

"Nay, Irthal of Sethorn, I have a good friend in the dwelling of Erebor whom I wish to ask to join our company to Searia."

"So that is the reason we have been traveling north all this while! Small matter it is, for we would need to journey north eventually. But which elf, may I ask, lives in the caves of Erebor?"

"He is no Elf, Irthal, but a Dwarf" answered Legolas, a small smile appearing on his face as he thought of his soon reunion with his stunted friend. "Gimli, son of Glòin, is his name and he would be a worthy companion to us in the perilous journey ahead."

Irthal raised her brown brows at the mention of a dwarf being the elven prince's friend. She had seen many queer things in this world, but a strange friendship such as this was definitely an eye opener. But she trusted Legolas' judgment and smiled,

"Well, we shall soon meet this friend of yours after tomorrow night. For now, rest well!"

Sure enough, Narla had felt that they were traveling closer towards Erebor as the lonely mountain rose higher and bigger as they drew near it. She was not surprised that Legolas would want Gimli to travel with them. After all, she had read the ending of the book. However, she noticed that Mirgom was surprised and slightly horrified at his prince's request. But he kept it to himself and went to sleep, if he was really sleeping. Calegris, too, seemed surprised at their Prince's request, for he made the slightest inclination of his head towards Legolas, as though doubting his judgment. But he too, did not speak, and turned to keep a look out at the surrounding woods. As the camp grew quiet, Narla noticed that the elves had their eyes open, but she had read that that was the way they slept. However, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable for she saw that the gaze of Legolas was directed to her, whether he was asleep or not she couldn't tell. Facing the other way, Narla cuddled in her blanket and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

_________

Legolas was relieved that Irthal agreed to go to his friend's dwelling and his company. He would have enjoyed Gimli's company again. However, he had noticed that at the mention of his dwarf friend, Mirgom's look darkened. He felt a slight pang of guilt for not informing his childhood friend beforehand, for he had just thought of visiting Gimli in Erebor at the beginning of the journey. Calegris too had no idea that he had befriended a Dwarf, but he hoped that his race would one day live together with the others. He also noticed that Narla was not surprised at the mention of going to a dwarf dwelling. In fact, he felt that she knew he would have done that, but how he had no idea. So he stared at her as though he could discover who she was through his gaze, and for a few seconds their gaze locked on each other, before she locked herself back into a wall of mystery and turned. 

Legolas had looked out for Narla these few days. He was in the lead with the man named Vortayn and Narla accompanied Mirgom behind, but more than often he glanced back to see if she had difficulty climbing a ridge or even getting weary. He found none of these. This foreign brunette traveled quite at ease as a matter of fact. She had even proved useful to the company by gathering firewood. Legolas willed himself a little rest before he pondered any longer, for he had no answers for all his questions about the mysterious member of their party.

_________

The next day they had arrived at the end of the woods and headed across the sloping base of the lonely mountain. Narla was anticipating to meet Gimli and the dwarf dwelling for she had not read about how female dwarves were like. She did not feel weary through the long day but she did wish she could be back in the fragrant washroom of Thranduil's abode. It had been four days since she had taken a bath and she wondered in disgust whether anyone of the fellowship cleaned themselves during their quest of the Ring. Apparently they did not.

By noon the next day the party had reached a path leading into the mountain. As they walked along the path Narla saw two large yet short shapes in front of them. They were dwarves, dressed in dark armor and each held a great shiny axe, which now lay crisscrossed in front of the party. 

"Halt! Who wanders towards the dwelling of the Dwarves of Mithrin Erebor?" demanded one of the dwarves as he eyed the Elves suspiciously, almost loathingly. 

The other dwarf moved his axe towards Legolas and seeing his master in danger, Mirgom raised his bow and was about to pull the string when Legolas quickly stopped him.

"We come in peace! I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of the Elves of Mirkwood. We have come to see Gimli, son of Glòin." 

As soon as Legolas spoke his name the dwarves looked at each other and put down their axes. Mirgom did the same for his bow, but he was still alert at any sign of danger. Calegris looked icily at the stunted beings in front of them but made no move. The dwarf who spoke previously bowed courteously to Legolas and said in a more friendly manner,

"Welcome, Prince Legolas, friend of Lord Gimli! Pardon our previous insolence. I am Tharik, one of the guardians of the Erebor Pass. We have heard a lot about you from Lord Gimli and you are most welcome to our dwelling. I would have escorted you to our city myself, but as a guardian I'm afraid I may not leave this place."

Legolas was grateful to Tharik for letting them pass with no trouble as he feared not all dwarves were elf-friends like Gimli. However, as they passed through the guards he saw that Mirgom and the two guards were still eyeing one another in an almost loathing manner and that grieved him. 

Narla could the invisible daggers flying between the other two elves and the dwarves and she was not surprised. However, she was surprised that Gimli had told his people about Legolas and was even more surprised when they had reached the dwelling of the dwarves. 

The city of the Dwarves of Erebor was huge and not as bad as elves described them to be. Many paths connecting one to another appeared from the many caves on the slope of the mountain and lamps hung on the walls lit every cave that made them seem to glow. The city had been busy with activities, but now all its dwellers turned their heads at their unusual guests. Narla was not surprised to see dwarves, for she had read their description from the book, but she was taken aback at the female dwarves. They reminded her of a shorter Irthal, strong but quite good-looking. Their features were not as rugged as the males and they could look friendly…if they smiled. They did not have fizzy hair like the males, instead, their dark hair were braided underneath their headgears. Leathery were their attire, and most of them wore breeches, but none wore armor.

It seemed that Tharik had sent word to the city and a Dwarf larger than the rest stood at the entrance of the main cave. He wore no armor and bore no weapon; indeed, he looked quite at ease at the sight of Elves. Narla smiled as she recognized Gimli, son of Glòin. And the dwarf noticed her. Gimli didn't know this human in strange garments, but she looked as though she knew him well. At last Legolas stood in front of him and took his attention,

"Is this how you treat a guest, Gimli, son of Glòin?" said Legolas mockingly. "With no words of welcome or gladness at the sight of such fair company at your door?"

Author's Notes: Well, I hope this chapter has progressed well. I'm not really touching into the love story yet, but there's bound to be more of it in the future chapters! Thanks for your reviews guys! I hope I won't disappoint you! And special thanks to Monica, I won't compare myself with other pros, I'll just do my best~ Till we meet again! 


	10. 9 The Companion from Erebor

**Chapter 9 – The Companion from Erebor**

Immediately there were harsh whispers around them and Mirgom and Calegris looked sharper than ever. How dare this Elf come to their dwelling and speak to their lord in such a discourteous manner? Gimli snorted in reply,

"Guest you say? I did not remember sending an invitation to any Elf to come to our fair dwelling and alas! My gladness fled from me to see you again so soon, Legolas. I'm afraid I am growing weary of your face!"

At this reply it was Mirgom's turn to hiss angrily at this dwarf's impudence. However, seeing that the guests were their lord's acquaintances, the other dwarves set back to their work – digging in the caves for treasure. Only a few still stood nearby, preparing to defend their lord if any danger arose. Not all of them could understand this absurd friendship.

Legolas and Gimli stood there staring at each other sternly, and then a few seconds later both of their faces softened and laughed heartily. Gimli's eyes shone when he stopped laughing,

"Come, my friend. Though I am weary of your face, I may be able to endure your company for a while longer!"

Then out of formality, all of the party was introduced to Gimli. The messengers bowed to Gimli and he spoke words of welcome to them. Mirgom nodded in respect, for Gimli was his prince's friend, but Calegris merely nodded ever so slightly at Gimli before he turned away. Gimli didn't bother much with the haughty manner of the Elves, having a good friend like Legolas and being in the good side of the Lady of the Wood were more than he dreamed of. 

Last of all, Narla approached him. She smiled warmly at Gimli and spoke very politely. If you could remove all hair from his face, you would notice his face was bright red. Women usually treat dwarves as gold-diggers, thus they spoke rudely with disrespect or talked to them out of fear. But Narla was friendly to this dwarf whom she had never met. They spoke words of courtesy and Legolas was amazed at Gimli's gentleness. He had never seen the gentle side of his friend nor knew that he had one. But Legolas was more surprised at how at ease Narla was towards someone she didn't know. Suddenly he remembered that she seemed to know him as well, yet she had never showed such pleasantness to him. If he had not been too engrossed with his suspicions of Narla, he would have noticed the slight pang of envy in his heart.

Gimli noticed that his friend's gaze was on the lady in front of him a lot. Though he would like to spend more time with this strange lady, he knew he would have to know the reason of his friend coming here. Gimli told some of his people to provide food and rest for Legolas' companions in the caves, but as Mirgom and Calegris refused to step into these stone covered holes, they waited outside tending to the horses. Narla felt reluctant to leave the elves alone out there but she desired to explore the homestead of the friendly dwarf. Dwarves weren't so bad; in fact, she had thought Gimli would have spoken to her roughly, and with suspicion like Legolas had the first time they met. Gimli led Legolas into another tunnel, which branched from the main cave while a lady dwarf came to tend to the humans.

_________

Inside what you could call Gimli's quarters, the two friends sat down and talked and ate. Through their usual sarcastic comments and disputes over the past, Legolas had somehow managed to inform Gimli of his quest and asked Gimli, in a rather crude way, if he was up for another adventure. However, it seemed that Gimli could not agree despite his wished to join his friend for another quest.

"Why, Legolas, my friend! It has not even been a full moon cycle since we parted and now you are requesting for my company? Are you so weak that the strength and courage of a Dwarf is needed to protect you?"

"Nay, Gimli. I'm afraid that it is I who will need to save you from trouble!" replied Legolas light-heartedly. "But we could use a bush to trip a foe or two! Come now, my friend. Time runs short as we speak. Would you journey with us to the plains of West Searia?"

Gimli looked at his enthusiastic friend and felt reluctant to extinguish that spirit, but he shook his head gravely, 

"I fear I could not rescue you in times of need this time, my good friend! My axe lays restless and my heart burns to go with you, but it seems you will need to get yourself out of trouble now, for my father has gone to Rivendell and as son of the Lord Glòin, I have duties which I need to perform. And there is another thing at hand. I have been thinking of the Glittering Caves ever since I returned and I have gotten permission to bring some of my best men south to Minas Tirith and keep my promise to Aragorn. It is any Dwarf's desire to enjoy the sight of the glamorous caves and preparations are being made right this moment! If you do not come soon, you would find no crack or space in the whole city to plant any seedling!"

"Aye, Gimli, I will come in good time. For I still have another quest at hand. However, we Elves are folk of speed. Perhaps when you have reached the White City of Men you would find it covered with life that none of your stonework could fit in save you head!"

They laughed and continued their discussion. Gimli's refusal to join him to Searia had been disappointing, but Legolas believed that his visit had not been in vain, for he had learnt of Gimli's plans and started to think about his own. Before he could ponder any further, Gimli asked him about Narla,

"Who is that lady in your company, my friend? Surely you have no intention of bringing such a burden with you in the journey?"

Surprised that Gimli would use the word 'lady' on a young girl rather than the crude 'lass' which he usually would have used, Legolas wondered if he should tell his comrade about Narla. But Gimli was looking so concerned with a tell-me-everything look that Legolas yielded. So Legolas told Gimli about the mysterious girl from another world, though there was not really much he could tell. Indeed Narla would prove to be a burden during the perilous journey, but staying in Mirkwood was no option, as she would not part with her jewel. Besides, up until now she had brought no trouble, so perhaps things would go smoother than he expected. But Gimli was not convinced. 

"I see there is no stopping your course and company," said Gimli grimly. "That lady looks alright to me, but Legolas my friend, we know not whither she came from nor whither she shall go. This may sound like poor advice, but beware whither your heart lies!"

Shocked at Gimli's unpredictable assumption, Legolas replied crossly, "My heart lies upon the Sea and it shall tarry there until I sail over it! No place have I left in my heart to accommodate love for a mortal youngling, especially those not of this world!"

Though his words seemed realistic, Gimli was still worried for his friend, for he could sense something in the air that he could not name, but whatever it was, it bonded his dear friend and that mysterious foreigner. Legolas himself, however, was ever confident of his own heart, and would not be slighted at his will. 

_________

No more did the friends speak of Narla or the quest and it was but a few hours before sunset when everyone gathered outside the main cave. The rest of the companions had eaten and rested, even the other Elves. Their supplies had been restocked and fresh water was stored in water skins under the request of Gimli.

"Would you not reconsider staying here for the night? Even Elves can get weary!" said Gimli, as he did not want to part with his friend as yet.

Legolas laughed, knowing his friend was reluctant to part with him. 

"Elves get weary not, my good friend! I thank you for your kindness, but I fear I have wasted much needed time here. We shall need to heed haste from now on!"

"Alas! But not without a healer at hand!" exclaimed Gimli as he called forward a hooded dwarf. "Your journey would prove perilous and though I may not be able to save you from danger, I shall send with you Oriah, our best apprentice healer, though she had yet to see the world."

At that moment, the pale gray hood was pulled down and Narla gasped in surprise. There stood a person taller than a dwarf yet shorter than Narla, a half dwarf and half human. She seemed younger than Narla for her face showed youth, yet her eyes showed wisdom. On her left cheek there was a birthmark, or was it a mark? As Narla drew closer she saw that the mark was similar to a tattoo of her world and this one was a mixture of a small scythe and a hook below it. This Oriah wore a gray cloak and bore a short staff. Several small pouches hung from her waist and she was dressed in a mixture of gray and brown. Her brown braided hair was tucked in her cloak and her figure small and thin, unlike the dwarves. In fact, her only resemblance with a dwarf was of her look, for her eyes gleamed brightly in a similar way to the dwarves.

Seeing another burden added to the company Calegris wrinkled his fine features and turned away, extremely displeased with the turn of things. Legolas saw the mark as did the others and they bowed in front of Oriah. 

"Never did I imagine that I would see a descendent of the Marked Ones remaining in Middle-Earth," smiled Legolas. "We are honored to have you in our company, Lady Oriah."

Oriah blushed at being called a lady. It seemed that Oriah had the blood of the ancient lineage of the best halfling healers. The Marked Ones walked few now, in Middle-Earth, for most had either perished for their soft-heartedness or gone over the Sea. Yet here was a half-breed, bearing the Mark of a True One. Indeed, perhaps when she had grown to her prime, her powers would be immense.

And so the party had another member from the Lonely Mountain. Greeting Gimli farewell, Legolas led the six companions down the other side of the lonely mountain heading towards the River Running. As he did so, he began to think of his plans after this quest was over. Gimli, on the other hand, temporarily pushed his preparations to set out aside and thought of his friend, and that foreign girl of mystery. Unable to see his friend's heart broken, he sent one of his kindred to study the situation. And for that purpose Oriah had joined the party, as unwilling as she could be.

The females of the group soon became close and even Oriah seemed to have adapted to her company. She seemed to have forgotten her true purpose in following them, but she was not to blame, for Legolas and Narla spoke but a few words on the journey. Though she appeared quiet and stern when they met her, Oriah was quite a merry chatterbox. Since she was doomed to follow this crowd, she might as well get along with her companions.

"O-rai-yah...that's how you pronounce it!" said Oriah as she taught Mirgom how to call her. Narla soon felt at ease with this shorter companion of theirs and treated this trip like a picnic.

Little did Narla know that the reason they could feel so at ease was due to the fact that Legolas and Calegris and Vortayn had kept lookouts and discussed the safest roads to take before they made their move the next day. So the party journeyed east to cross the river. They made camp on the third day near the river, and Narla had known a lot about Oriah in these few days. What Oriah brought in her pouches, what she did, how old she was (Oriah was only of 20 summers, which was considered a child in the years of a Dwarf), why she decided to join (Oriah said that she wanted to see the outside world and enhance her healing skills in Searia, but didn't tell them about what her side mission was), and they both learnt a lot about Searia from Irthal. That night they slept late, but slept peacefully.

Author's Notes: Sorry guys, bout the delay…of the romance and the progression…I'll try to speed up! And yeah, sorry to disappoint Gimli fans, but his role is over…don't kill me~


	11. 10 The Journey Continues

**Chapter 10 – The Journey Continues**

It had been four days since the party left Gimli and his dwelling and they had just crossed the Running. The river was wide and the current was so strong that Oriah had many a time slipped on the wet rocks. It seemed like Oriah had come under the care of Narla. Narla soon forgotten about her troubles for she had her mind on her responsibility, and she didn't dislike it. Being a single child, she never knew what it was like to have siblings to take care of. Oriah too, had been separated from her parents since she was young and had not really been able to fit in perfectly with the dwarves. Thus the two of them had gotten closer than any other members of the party in a short period of time. 

That night while the others made camp, Oriah went to the riverbank alone. It was her first time away from her fellow dwarves and home, and though she had found a great friend in this company, she started to miss home. Sitting on the soft grass not too far from the rest, Oriah looked up at the radiant moon, which illuminated the night sky. 

_________

Narla was exhausted that night. She had no trouble crossing the river, but pulling Oriah away from danger and guiding her was quite tiresome. Also, ever since she started on her journey she could sometimes feel slight burns on her chest whenever her pendant touched her skin, but the pain faded away the moment it came. She placed her things down along with her cloak and sat blissfully on the cool grass. Happily massaging her feet she thought of getting a good night's rest after chatting with Oriah for a while longer. Oriah was great company, not that the rest was bad, but both of them seemed to click really well. Just then, Narla noticed that her new friend was missing.

"Where's Oriah?" asked Narla to anyone who bothered to answer. 

Calegris, Legolas and Vortayn were doing their usual scouting and planning for the next day, while Irthal had fallen asleep. The horses grazed nearby and were glad of the warmth from the fire. Mirgom looked up from his spot by the fire and said,

"Why, I saw her walk towards the riverbank not long ago. Perhaps Lady Oriah would like to be on her own for a while?"

"Perhaps, but not by the river!" replied Narla as she stood up and strode towards the bank. 

Somehow she had a hunch that Oriah may not know how to swim and the bank could be as slippery as the rocks. Oriah obviously was oblivious of Narla's hunch, for she was sitting right by the wet grass beside the steady current. She turned around when she heard someone coming. Seeing it was Narla she smiled and bade her to sit with her. Narla however, looked shocked and hurried over to her.

"Oriah, what are you doing sitting so near the river?" exclaimed Narla as she stepped onto the softer grass. "We know not how deep or fast the river is since it is dark, so we should stay away from it as far as possible!"

The halfling grinned sheepishly at Narla. It had been only a few days and Narla was acting like her mother. Standing up, she was about to tell Narla to calm down and that she knew what she was doing when the soil beneath her gave way. Losing her foot on the ground, Oriah stumbled backwards...straight into the dark currents! Shouting a shocked cry, her body became engulfed by the chilling water and when her head appeared out of the water, she felt the wind freezing her face. Thrashing her arms about the flowing current, Oriah struggled to keep afloat while shouting through her mouthfuls of water.

The moment Oriah stumbled, Narla shouted and had extended her arm to catch her, but she was too late. Horrified at what had just happened, Narla saw her friend getting swept away by the torrent and without thinking, she plunged into the river. Panic overruled the chill as Narla swam her way towards the now sinking Oriah, and when she caught her she was attacked by a flailing of hands desperately trying to push her down. 

"Oriah! Don't push –gurgle- me down!! Relax and I'll –gasp- hold you to safety! TRUST ME!!" 

Shouting the last words Narla caught Oriah's chin and swam away from the clasping arms. Oriah lessened her struggle as her head was staying out of water and let Narla lead her. However, Narla had no idea how to lead her to safety. The current of the river was, true to its name, overwhelmingly fast and the bed was not within her reach. Even as she swam vigorously towards the shore she could feel they must have been miles away from their camp. The weight of the two of them made it harder to get to shore. Finally, Narla clutched a protruding branch and held on to it, pulling Oriah so she could grip the branch as well. Now that the wave of panic dissipated, Narla's exhaustion came back to her. She could feel the stinging water numbing her lower body, but she still held fast to Oriah. Too tired to shout, Narla used her remaining energy to hang onto the branch and pray that her companions would find out that they were gone, and half drowned. She wished in a corner of her heart that Legolas could hear her silent cries.

_________

The Elves definitely heard the shouts. Mirgom was shocked to hear Narla's shout and when Oriah's screaming could be heard Legolas had already reached the camp. Irthal was awoken, but Legolas told the others to stay put while Mirgom and he went to see what happened. He was scouting the area when his heart stopped at Narla's cry. Knowing not why he panicked internally, Legolas ran towards the direction of the shout.

Reaching the bank they could no longer see any signs of their companions. Hearing no shouts Legolas' heart dropped as he searched frantically for any sign of them. Then Mirgom spotted them far down the river and shouted,

"There they are!"

Spotting two specks wavering in the water current from a branch far south towards Esgaroth, the Long Lake, Legolas sped towards them, hoping to reach in time.

_________

Narla was numb all over. She felt that she could no longer hold on to the branch nor to Oriah. Her fingers were slipping as her body grew heavier under the current. Oriah too, couldn't hold much longer. Chattering her teeth, she trembled by the second. Suddenly her muscles gave in and her entire body dived down. Narla grabbed her almost automatically. The branch creaked, Narla was hanging onto the branch with a few fingers! She could barely hold any longer especially with an extra weight beside her. Oriah's head was up in the air once more, but this time, she panicked. 

"We're g-going to die!!" cried Oriah.

Replying would simply be wasting her remaining strength, so Narla kept quiet and held Oriah closer. Her fingers slid slowly away from the branch, and she lost her grasp altogether.

Just as she felt the icy water about her face, Narla felt a warmth around her wrist. Then both of them were out of the water in a second. Narla gasped for air and saw that it was Legolas who caught her. Now he was holding her shoulders to support her. For a moment there she could see concern and anxiety in his face, even though it was dark. When she found her voice again, Narla sputtered,

"I'm ok, Legolas!"

Knowing not what the word 'ok' meant, Legolas continue to frown with concern at Narla. Looking into his worried eyes, Narla felt that he really cared for her and said in a clearer voice,

"I am fine, thank you."

The concern disappeared, dissolving into a second of relief soon replaced by anger. Lifting Narla up, Legolas reproached her,

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten both of you killed!"

Turning away from Narla, Legolas went to see if Oriah was alright. Mirgom had taken off his cloak and wrapped Oriah in it, but it seemed like she had gone through a terrible shock. Still chattering her teeth, Oriah bundled herself in a ball and wept. Legolas comforted her and spoke in Elvish in a soothing manner that made Oriah settle down. He lifted her up and started to walk towards camp. Turning around, he asked Mirgom to help Narla back while he would bring Oriah back before she got ill.

There was only one cloak and Oriah had it. Narla stood half frozen by the bank only to feel hot with rage. Legolas didn't even know half the story and he rebuked her for saving Oriah's life! Mirgom looked at her sympathetically and took her arm for support. Narla glared at Legolas' back until he was out of sight in front of them.

"Please forgive Young Master, Lady Narla," said Mirgom as they walked back upstream. "He did not know what happened, that's all."

_________

But Legolas knew it wasn't Narla's fault. He guessed that Narla was trying to save Oriah and knew the truth when Oriah explained to him the full event after she dried up in camp. She had calmed down and took a hot herbal drink given by Irthal, who had woken up by the shouts. She was not quick enough to catch up with the Elves to save the girls, but she was more frustrated that the gem almost drowned. Oriah told Legolas what really happened and asked him not to be mad at Narla. Legolas felt like a rotten twig, but he could do no more. Oriah was an important companion sent by Gimli and no harm must come to her. And something about what Gimli said was clinging in his mind. Why did he panic when he heard Narla's cry? And why was he more concerned about her than Oriah? Arguing mentally with himself, Legolas did not apologize for doing Narla wrong when she arrived at camp and dried up.

_________

Pissed, Narla walked back in a cauldron of curses. What on earth was she thinking when she prayed for Legolas to rescue her? He only cared for Oriah! She must've imagined his anguish and concern as well! The fact that she was actually glad that he cared for her aggravated her the most! Mad with her own thoughts, Narla didn't notice Mirgom shaking his head as they closed in on the campsite. Mirgom knew that his master was worried for this young lady, but he was too willful to show it. Hoping things would turn out better once everyone's warmed up, he gave an extra blanket to Narla as compensation for his master's accusation. However, Narla and Legolas were to be as icy to each other as the water in the river for days to come. Not knowing that, Mirgom went into a hopeful dream.


	12. 11 First Assault

**Chapter 11 – First Assault**

Two sunsets passed by on the advancing party and the Running was no longer in sight. Oriah had apologized for her carelessness at the river and most of the party pushed the event out of their heads. Narla received endless gratitude and even more respect from Oriah and the two of them were as close as sisters. However, tension between Narla and Legolas had not eased. The two of them tried not to speak to each other and Mirgom wished that they could patch up, for when they did speak, sarcasm flew around like daggers. 

On the third morning away from the Running they came to the borders of the Lonely Mountain. Ahead of them was a rocky landscape of stones and few shrubbery. Across the plain was the tall mountain range of the Iron Hills. Everyone was heartened by the fact that they had completed the first phase of their journey. By noon the party had crossed a good distance. They stopped near a small stream and refilled their vigor. The horses needed to quench their thirst as well. 

Suddenly the Elves perked up their ears and straightened. The others were told to stay still and listen. Irthal and Vortayn concentrated on hearing what was happening and soon enough, they heard footsteps, running steps. The horses had started neighing loudly and almost ran away if Mirgom had not soothed them still. Narla and Oriah were the last to hear the noises and they stiffened. 

"Orcs?" asked Irthal as she withdrew her swords.

"Nay, not orcs," replied Calegris, stepping towards the noise with his bow and arrow ready. "They are smaller, and faster. Imps! And they are not a friendly crowd!"

Indeed, as the noise drew near from the north Narla could make out dark brown shapes hurtling fast towards the party. They had been informed by Gimli that imps dwelled in the western part of the Iron Hills, but they had never caused much trouble, to the dwarves anyway. Legolas and Calegris stood beside the messengers, all with their weapons ready. Mirgom calmed the horses and he readied his bow and arrow. Behind stood Narla and Oriah, Narla with Gaildryn drawn out and Oriah with her staff, Winger.

"What do they want with us? We disturb not them nor do we carry any treasure!" cried Oriah as she stood behind Narla.

"Perhaps they deem the gem worthy as treasure," spoke Vortayn in a low voice. 

For the first time, the party had heard him speak to someone else other than Irthal. He had raised his scimitar and with his long hair loose in the wind, Vortayn looked almost like a classic barbarian. He stood poised and ready for the imps with no fear, nor any other expression on his stern features. Then as the imps closed in Vortayn made a warrior cry and attacked.

It seemed at first that the four who stood in front created a barrier for the imps. Arrows sung and blades clashed and soon a wall of bodies laid in front of them. However, the imps were plenty and soon some of them managed to get around to the back. Mirgom alone could not shoot them all and they drew nearer towards the easy prey behind. 

_________

Oriah was frightened and looked like she was about to cry. Sooner or later she was bound to collapse on her knees. Narla was just as terrified and though her blade gleamed gloriously, her hands trembled. She had never expected to fight these malicious looking creatures, especially without help. Five imps sneered gleefully at the two of them even when their kindred were being slaughtered. They were short creatures with brown attire, or was it skin? With large bulging eyes and a wide ear-to-ear mouth, they were grotesque. Each carried a rusted weapon, ripped off from their previous prey. While four of them circled them both, one of them drew towards Narla.

Startled, Narla jumped back as a long blade swung down on her. As though her hands were being commanded by Gaildryn, Narla thrust her blade into the imp's chest with all her might. The sorrowful creature fell with a horrible wail. Seeing that they had sparkled a flame, the other imps attacked altogether. Oriah came out of her trance just in time to dodge a blade aimed for her neck and nimbly avoided the enemies, though she did not dare to attack back. So Narla was left with all the dirty work, slashing about as she tried to evade the deadly strikes. Perhaps it was the blood of the imps, but Narla felt her blade getting heavier, and a familiar sting on her chest. Soon two of the remaining imps were dead, not by skill but by luck. Narla panted and lifted her blade once more, though she did not know how long she could endure. Just then, she noticed that an imp was sneaking around the back of Oriah while the other was distracting her. With no more energy to shout, Narla took her last effort to throw herself onto the ambushing imp, Gaildryn stabbing right through him. But before they fell, the imp managed to cut Narla's waist though it was aimed for her torso. It then screamed in anguish and crashed onto the ground, black liquid oozing around it on the ground. Oriah turned around to see what had happened, and the last imp drew up its blade. A swoosh was heard and the last of the creatures fell backwards with an arrow on its forehead.

Legolas ran forth to Narla. Oriah had bent over, stopping the blood with her cloak as she took some white powder from one of her pouches and dabbed it on the wound. He kneeled by Narla and lifted her head, and he saw clearly the signs of suffering on her face. The blade was not only rusted, but it was poisoned. Oriah had not the antidote with her, and though Narla's wound was bound up, her face still bore pain and fever flooded through her. Turning anxiously at Oriah, Legolas searched for signs of hope in her eyes. However, Oriah knew the sort of poison it was, and that its cure was rare and hard to find. Unless the victim had a very strong will to live, he/she would die in a day's time. Legolas looked helplessly at Narla's now heated face. If a Marked One could not heal her, then no Elf could. Legolas had sworn to protect her, yet now she was in peril. He must seek the antidote, no matter the cost. 

Legolas held Narla as he spoke softly in Elvish and her face slowly ceased to crease in pain, and seemed to be asleep if not for the red cheeks. Picking her up, he moved across the piles of bodies and blood towards the rest of the party. All imps were killed, but everyone was still alert for more danger. Oriah followed behind carrying the bloodied Gaildryn, wiping her teary face with her sleeve. Mirgom and Irthal saw Narla unconscious and hurried over to know what happened.

"It is all my fault!" cried Mirgom in guilt. "I should have guarded them with my life!"

"It is none's fault, Mirgom," comforted Legolas. Turning to Irthal he asked, "Is there no folk around here?"

"No, Legolas, I know not of any man dwelling here," replied Irthal, but she paused and pondered for a moment. "But I have heard of a halfling village south east from here long ago. It is said that they did not welcome visitors and thus were left alone. We never knew what became of them or if they still dwell there. Do you suppose that you would-"

"Aye, Irthal, I shall take one of the horses and seek the village if it exists," cut in Legolas, already shifting the load from one of the horses to the other.

"But Legolas," said Oriah, clearly disagreeing with him. "We know not if the folk there holds the cure and Narla may not be able to endure until you return!"

However, Legolas was not to be put off, "Then I will bring her with me! We shall meet again at the bottom of the Iron Hills by Carnen, the Red Water! Be safe, my friends!"

With that Legolas lifted Narla, wrapped in her cloak with Gaildryn sheathed once again, onto the bareback horse with her head on its mane and leapt up. Before anyone could protest he urged the horse in Elvish and sped off towards the southern plains, holding Narla in his arms.

Author's Notes: Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed, and I'll do my best for this fic! Keep the comments coming! And yeah, the romance will progress soon...soon~


	13. 12 The Unknown Folk

**Chapter 12 – The Unknown Folk**

Stunned by the abrupt departure of two of their companions, the rest of the party packed silently and set out eastward amid the bodies littered on the ground. The load from the first horse had been divided among themselves to carry along and thankfully, it was not much. Calegris and Vortayn had remained emotionless since the battle ended. Now that Legolas was gone, Calegris became the head and led them ahead, though he was not at all glad to do so. Vortayn was cleaning his scimitar while they moved on. Irthal and Mirgom looked anxious for Narla and Irthal shook her head disapprovingly at Legolas' actions.

"He knew not if there is living folk in that direction, yet he acted on impulse!" sighed Irthal, leading the double loaded horse beside her. "And he took the gem with him!"

"Narla's life is more important than that stone!" intercepted Oriah defensively.

Oriah was upset that she had been left behind while her friend's safety was on the edge. Worse, she remembered why Gimli sent her on this journey in the first place and now they were away where she could not watch them. 

Irthal snorted absent-mindedly and kept walking. Mirgom just kept quiet seeming very absorbed with the horse he was leading. Truth was, he was thinking about his master's behavior. He could sense that his master had been different ever since the strange brunette dropped from the sky. The prince's previous action was very unlike himself. Deep in thought, Mirgom ignored the conversation going around him.

_________

Narla felt heavy like lead. The imp had cut the left side of her waist and the wound had burned since. The world turned blur and she felt weak. Her body was like a volcano, with lava melting her internally. She could sense Oriah beside her treating her wound, but her wound didn't feel any better. A blurred figure knelt by her and spoke gently in some language she knew not of. The voice belonged to Legolas. Though her sight was obstructed, she could still hear her surrounding. Narla's cooled down, but she still could not speak nor move. Someone picked her up and she floated for a while, but wariness washed over her and she slumbered.

During her restless sleep Narla awoke a few times only to see the world as a fast blur, with wind stinging her face and the bouncing of a horse beneath her. She was pinned between the horse and a person, she assumed, and she could feel strong arms around her and the smell of beech. _Legolas? _She asked mentally. As though in answer, Legolas spoke softly to the horse in Elvish so it went faster. Too weak to do anything else, Narla fell back into sleep. She woke a few times because she felt her pendant stinging her skin again, and each time she woke and dozed she could feel the gem above her breast absorbing the heat from her. Once she glanced down and though it was a blur, she could see that her sapphire's glow was brighter than before. But every time before she could think more of this matter, she was willed to sleep.

_________

The Elf prince urged the horse to speed on, as Narla's body took a big turn from burning to icy. She had mumbled something a few times in her sleep and her face had turned almost green. Extremely anxious, Legolas kept his eyes and ears sharper for any sign of dwelling or living folk. 

The landscape had thickened with dark thick ferns and as the sun was about to take her leave, Legolas sensed a presence around him. Suddenly he stopped the horse and they almost fell off from it. The cause for the abrupt stop was right in front of the horse's hoofs. Three short darts were shot to the ground as a warning for Legolas to stop. Legolas concentrated on his surrounding and found that there were moving shapes before him, camouflaged by the tree's dark shadows. Surprised that he had not seen them earlier, Legolas dismounted, leaving Narla lying on the horse. Waiting in vain for a greeting, he spoke first, and clearly,

"We come in peace!"

Legolas tried to move forward but was halted by another dart in front of his feet. A female voice came out from among the shadows,

"Who are you, Elf? How dare you intrude onto our sacred land? Speak fast or be gone!"

Legolas tried to speculate the direction of the voice and saw a lone figure standing on a low tree branch on his right. He did not know if they were friend or foe, but looking at Narla's now purple face, he had to take the risk. 

Legolas looked into the eyes of the woman who spoke,

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of the Elves of Mirkwood, now known as Eryn Lasgalen. I have come in search of a cure for my companion who has fallen under the poison of the Imps of the North. Her life is failing at this very moment!"

Whisperings like a breeze spread around him and Legolas saw the woman who spoke emerged from the darkness. A dark hiss seemed to warn her of her actions, but she ignored it. The moon had come to his shift and was now glowing brightly on the land below. Under the bright moonlight, Legolas could hardly make out the figure facing him until she removed her cloak. Wonder embraced Legolas as he took in the woman's appearance. 

This lady of the shadows seemed to emit a golden glow once her cloak was off. She had a small body, even smaller than a hobbit. In fact, she looked beautifully petite. As fair as an elf, this slender little female had a hunter's outfit which did not suit her graceful features. With hair as silver as a mallorn tree, her golden eyes bore into Legolas. She seemed to float down to the ground rather than jumped. Landing softly and lightly, this magnificent being moved towards Legolas. 

Legolas seemed to be under a spell or some sort, for he could not take his eyes off this woman. His mind was vigorously trying to rouse his alert self for this woman may be dangerous, but his body would not listen. The glowing being floated past Legolas and headed towards Narla, but she too, held her gaze on him. Taking a look at Narla the lady knew she would not survive the night, and the lady could not be bothered to try and save this stranger. But suddenly her gaze fell on the blue glimmer, which hung by Narla's neck. Her pendant had dropped down when Legolas dismounted, and it was glowing eerily now. Interest flashed on the lady's features and she narrowed her eyes on the pendant. 

Since the lady pulled her gaze away from him, Legolas came out of his trance. Now all his senses told him that this woman was dangerous, for she possessed a craft to manipulate people. However, he dared not attack her as her allies were surrounding them and they could in turn, hurt Narla. Unexpectedly, the lady's glow dissipated replaced by a familiar blue radiance. Legolas then noticed that she was eyeing Narla's pendant. Almost immediately he leapt to Narla's side and stood as a shield between them.

Legolas' sudden movement seemed to have awakened the trees around them. Slowly, tens of cloaked figures crowded around the three. They moved like leaves rustling through the wind. Though no weapon could be seen, the air was tensed with threat. Instantly Legolas knew the mistake he made. Now Narla's life was surely beyond help. But the lady glowed once more and held her hand up. The crowd paused and went silent. Then the lady spoke in a language that even Legolas looked baffled about. But her lips did not move. It seemed like she was speaking through their minds. And that woke Narla up.

_________

Unaware of the events around her, Narla was battling a pain of her own. Her body seemed to be the medium for a combat between two strong elements. She could vaguely feel an evil by her waist, slowly sneaking up to her heart, but was waylaid by a blue light. The battle caused her body to heat and freeze, a conflict of opposites. Narla felt like screaming inside her as she was practically torn apart. Then she heard a low whispering. The voice was soft and high-pitched. It sounded soothing where she was, in fact, it was almost hypnotic. The voice was saying something that she did not understand. Suddenly the voice became clear and dominated the body. Narla could hear the voice, a female's, commanding her,

'Awake child, come to me!' 

Narla's eyes snapped open. Legolas bit back a gasp as he saw the lady floating in front of Narla with her hands on her head. You wonder why he did not stop her? He couldn't. A small group of the crowd uncloaked themselves and surrounded their lady and Narla, cutting Legolas away in a polite yet persistent manner. Legolas knew he was outnumbered, but now he mentally chided himself for letting them separate Narla from him, for she was now vulnerable to harm.

Strangely, Narla felt her body sit up though she could not find the strength which did so. Her mind knew Legolas was nearby, but her gaze was fixed onto the golden pools of this fairy-like creature in front of her. She could even imagine the creature having wings, for it was floating on air! The creature smiled and urged Narla's body to dismount. The obedient body got off the horse, but as Narla stepped on the ground, her venomous pain attacked with a new power. Struck with torture, Narla fell face first onto the ground and clutched her heart. The evil was winning. 

Author's Notes: Thanks a lot for the reviews people! And yeah, the story might start to drag a little from here on, coz I'm trying to create a whole new kind of folk. Please keep reading and send in your comments~!


	14. 13 The Hidden City

**Chapter 13 – The Hidden City**

Legolas pushed past the crowd blocking him and knelt by Narla's side. Looking at Narla's tormented face, Legolas dismayed. He turned and glared at the being who was now standing beside them, with a look of one in deep thought. Then she opened her mouth and spoke,

"I did her no harm, Prince Legolas. But I am afraid that time is not on your side. We shall talk later. Now we must save her from falling completely into darkness."

With that spoken, Legolas saw a blinding light that sent his eyes shut in pain. 

_________

When his sight recovered, he found himself in a great hall of earth, somewhere underground. It was dim, save the lights from the lamps hung high and the glows emitted by the uncloaked bodies. He realized he was alone with a group of guards, for they all wore the same uniform of light gray attire. These guards looked almost like Men, except for their glow. Looking around him Legolas stood up and was in a sea of panic. _Where is Narla?_ He approached one of the guards and asked politely, but urgently, where his companion was. But the guard refused to speak, so did the others. In fact, they did not even looked his way, as though they had been bewitched. However, if Legolas chose to move towards the opening behind them, they would raise their weapons at him. Frustrated, he decided that if they only listened to force, then force it would be. But as he raised his bow and arrow in response to their spears, a light appeared from the opening. A long white gown fluttered around a glowing being creating an illusion of a blossoming flower. If Legolas had not known better, he would have thought the Sun had appeared before him. However, his mind snapped back to reality by the lowering of weapons around him. The Lady had come.

*(All words quoted in Italics like this: _'Example one'_ means the language with which the fairy-like lady uses with her people, translated.)*

_'Let him pass.'_

The guards bowed and stepped back, but Legolas still had his arrow aimed at the Lady and demanded in an icy voice,

"Where is my companion? What have you done to her?"

"Is this the manner with which you speak to your companion's savior? For I had thought Elves were fair creatures of courtesy," replied the glowing one, smiling.

Putting away his weapon, Legolas would not let this being manipulate him again. 

"Elves are fair creatures when they feel no threat. Once again, where is my companion?"

"Ah, a touchy elf, and a loyal one too, for few could resist thinking of other matters when facing a Pixie Princess," the Lady said with her smile broadening.

Legolas now knew what he was dealing with. A Pixie was not part of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. They had come from the far south and did not dwell long here. Pixies were not seen since the First Age, and tales had told that they possessed mysterious powers of the mind. All senses became alert for Legolas, and he willed his mind to be strong against this Pixie. But the Lady seemed to have read his mind, for she chuckled softly and said,

"Struggle not in vain, dear prince! For when I will it, neither Man nor Elf could best me. But I shan't do that now. 

I beg your pardon, prince, for my lack of welcome. I am Lady Lanorial, Princess of the Hidden City. Though Pixies have long returned south, there were some who loved it here. The Free Peoples feared us for our power, so we created a city hidden from the eyes of those who did not wish to see us. But your will of seeking a cure enabled you to step into our sacred land. We love the land, but we would like as little association with the outside world as possible. Thus we do not like to be disturbed. Yet your companion bears an item of interest to us, so we decided to save her life and, well, ask you both a few questions."

Lanorial's smile widened, as though she would be discovering a treasure soon. Then she composed herself and moved towards the exit again, beckoning Legolas to follow. As reluctant as he could be, Legolas had no choice but conceded, for he knew not where Narla was brought. He was more concerned of her condition to mind the Pixie's plot. Indeed, he seemed to have made the right decision. Once out of the hall, Legolas found himself in a yet darker passageway, illuminated only by Lanorial's radiance. Many paths led from that passage and he would have lost his way if no one guided him. Floating in front of the elven prince, Lanorial smiled cunningly. She had this handsome prince where she wanted him, in her hands. He would follow her and do her bidding without her using her power, as long as she had his companion, and the gem for that matter. 

_________

Lanorial had just transported the intruders to her quarters. The Elf had been placed in the underground hall with her most trusted guards, who used to be Men of Gondor. The girl, however, was sent to the healers and they set to work in extracting the evil poison out of her. 

The healers were amazed at the cure. Narla was practically dying when they saw her. After preparing the herbal antidote, they applied it on her wound. It would have been impossible to fully capture the evil at this rate, but something guided them and soon, Narla was out of danger. However, there seemed to have been a great battle inside of the body, which made it unstable. Thus Narla needed time to recuperate and was left in a guest room. 

Hearing the report from her healers, Lanorial knew that her instinct was right. The gem on the girl's necklace was indeed one of the four Soul Gems, which had been lost for almost an Age in Middle-Earth. Lanorial had heard of the Great Healing Sage, Alranyam, when she was still in the far south. In fact, her people had come north to meet such person. But the Pixies had never met the sage, for words spread that he had sacrificed himself to save a wizard, who in turn preserved his soul in to four stones. Two of the stones, yellow and red, were said to maintain the health of the bearer. The blue gem could heal wounds and last, but not least, the white. It was said that in the wrong hands, it would turn black and cause death while when the bearer owns a true heart it could revive Alranyam. The Pixies had at first, believed in this myth until none could wield the white gem and the others were missing. Lanorial had not seen any of the miracles of the gems, until now.

Gazing at the sleeping dark-haired girl on the bed, Lanorial reached for the gem. Just as her fingers touched the oval orb, a bright blue light flashed and she pulled back immediately. Her fingers looked fine, but she could feel a burning sensation beneath the skin. The pendant on Narla was emitting a deep glow now, as if of warning. Infuriated, Lanorial knew that she could go no further with this prisoner of hers. So she turned and headed for the other one, who was easier to manipulate. 

_________

Legolas entered a quiet, dimly lit room. Due to Lanorial's ambience he found himself in a small dome-like chamber with a small, old bed. Its sheets were once white, but they had been stained with blood and dirt. The moss-covered walls rose to the top where a tiny hole allowed light into the room. However, Legolas noticed none of this for he went straight towards the unconscious brunette on the bed. He sat beside her without creating the slightest crease or disturbance to the peace of the room. 

"Her life has been saved, as I have told you, but her soul was harmed, my dear prince. I'm afraid even we could do nothing to wake her. It is now up to the strength of her will," said Lanorial as she came up beside them.

Legolas tore his gaze from Narla and turned towards the glowing Lady, 

"Thank you, fair Lady Lanorial, Princess of The Hidden City. I apologize for my discourtesy and doubts. How may I repay such kindness?"

As if he had said a magic word, Lanorial's lips formed a wide satisfied smile. She always preferred challenges who submitted willingly without the use of her power. Reaching out an arm, she said in overly grace,

"By joining me in my meal, if you would so kindly agree, for you intrigue me!"

Not liking the idea of leaving Narla, Legolas was reluctant to comply. He did not like the somewhat sly smile on the Lady's face or her manipulative gaze either. But they owed Lanorial Narla's life, so he stood up to leave. Looking at his sleeping companion, Legolas once again felt unwilling to go. However, Lanorial had placed her arm around Legolas' and led him out, leaving Narla out of sight. 


	15. 14 Fair One

**Chapter 14 – Fair One**

The meal was not at all tasteless. Legolas had been led into a hall so different from the other rooms he had seen that he thought they could have landed in another land. This dining hall was large with bright lamps lighting every corner, but it seemed to be underground, or somewhere completely sealed. No light came in from outside and no wind blew nor plants grew. Though the decorations were marvelous and the folk friendly, over-friendly even, Legolas sensed darkness in the atmosphere.

Ample food was served and Legolas was treated as an honored guest. Other pixies dined with him and he sensed something familiar about the servants who glowed dimly. Lanorial seemed to be well loved by her folk, but the fact was, they all worshiped her. Other than the pixies, her folk seemed to be bedazzled by her. Legolas could find himself drawn towards her at times, but quickly reminded himself that it may be her powers, for he had not lost his suspicions of her completely as he had said.

They talked during their meal and questions were asked. When the Lady asked of their business in this area, Legolas told her that Narla came from the north and he was accompanying her home. When she asked of the queer gem, he replied it was a gift from an ancient Elf who had a skill at creating jewels. When Legolas asked why she was interested, Lanorial said it was a wonderful craft and that she had never seen such beauty. Both knew each was not completely honest, but probing further would prove hostile. As time passed, Legolas felt anxious to return to Narla's side. He was not completely impervious to Lanorial's spell, but his will was strong. He wondered how long would all the formalities last.

Lanorial, on the other hand, was obviously enjoying herself. She didn't need Legolas to tell her of the gem's story, for the gem and its owner were in her hands as it was. However, Legolas' resistance to her fascinated her. Never had she seen a will so strong, thus she savored every moment with him. Taking in his looks, Lanorial observed everything about the elven prince. From his grace to his suspicion, she admired this elf even more now. She had noticed one thing that bothered her though, his relationship with his 'companion'. She disliked the fact that Legolas was thinking of some other maiden when he had a beautiful lady by his side. The girl was not even fair nor of high status from her attire. However, she did possess the gem, and that made her of high value. Still, Lanorial intended to seduce the elven prince for her own entertainment and she would not allow any hindrance. 

But her plan was not to be. Legolas was extremely relieved when the meal was over and he took leave almost immediately. Lanorial insisted that he should stay, but he refused her offer politely, yet firmly. She was burning inside and she offered to escort him to his chamber, but Legolas replied graciously,

"Many thanks, my lady. But I would like to pay my companion a visit and my memory of the way thither has not failed me. I take my leave now."

As though those words created a barrier, Lanorial knew she would be refused again if she insisted on following. She could use her powers, but that would alert the Elf. Thus she left the hall silently, planning her next step carefully.

_________

While Legolas was resisting the Princess' spell, Narla was lost in her own world. She saw herself alone in a beautiful white cave, covered with glittering ice crystals. There was a particular large pyramid-shaped crystal in the center which glowed brightly. Narla noticed a being in it, a man as old as time itself. Dressed in gray and dark blue, he had a short white beard and wrinkled features. This old man looked asleep, or worse, frozen. Perplexed, yet curious, Narla stepped forward and touched the icy surface. Suddenly she sensed a whispering. Unlike the other hypnotizing voice she heard earlier, this was deeper, and closer. She tried to focus on the words and discovered they were directed to her.

'You have finally come, Narla. A tragic fate awaits you, but be strong, child.'

Something told Narla the old man was speaking to her mind, and she found herself bursting everything in her head to him,

"Who are you? You know why I've come to this world? Where is this place? What happened to you? What do you mean by a tragic fate?"

No answer came for those answers. Narla had been dying to ask someone who knew of her arrival, but so far none could tell her save for her gem being related to all this. Now this frozen being appeared, seeming to be expecting her, she demanded some answers. She thought she must have frightened the voice with her questions, until at last,

'All shall be answered in good time, child. But now, you are in peril. Though the power of the Sapphire has saved your body, it needs your soul back. Leave the place where you rest after you wake, for danger lurks near. Return to your body, Narla, and awake! We will meet again!'

"Hey, wait-!"

It was too late. Everything had started to fade when the voice spoke again and before she knew it, Narla was facing endless darkness. A tiny bright light was ahead of her, and assuming that was the path she was to take, Narla moved towards it, all the time thinking about what the voice said. The light grew bigger as she walked closer and soon, she fell into brightness.

_________

Silently breathing a sigh of relief, Legolas made his way to Narla's room. He could practically feel Lanorial's hypnotizing tentacles about him during the meal and he was not as ease at all. Something wasn't right about this place, and he had a feeling that they should leave as soon as Narla was well. His doubts of the Princess of the Hidden City turned into alert. As an elf who had fought in many a battle, Legolas knew Lanorial was no match for him, but with Narla's life at stake, he could not act rash. 

Reaching Narla's chamber, Legolas noticed it was late noon, for the sun rays shone onto Narla's bed from the tiny hole above. Sitting silently beside her as he had done before, he accentuated his senses to seek any being or spy amidst the darkness of the room. Legolas was truly alone with Narla and no one was outside the chamber. 

In a way, Legolas was grateful for the peace. Life had been hectic since she arrived, and he had not the time for long ponderings over this quest. He perceived some evil doing behind the plague in Searia. The messengers themselves seemed to be hiding something as well. Narla had been closing herself to him since the night they met, and Oriah, he sensed, was doing something other than being a healer in the party. Perhaps Gimli had sent her to watch over him as he thought of Gimli's words on Narla. Shaking his head slightly, Legolas realized the Fellowship had changed him in a way. He became more alert of people, and distrustful. Thoughts wandering into the merry and peaceful past, Legolas came back to the present when his hand accidentally brushed Narla's.

Looking down at the sleeping being, Legolas gazed at her fully for the first time. The sunrays warmed the area around the bed and brought light to Narla's face. Her jet-black hair spread across her shoulders over her chest like silk, contrasting her fair skin. The color had returned to her face and her cheeks were slightly pink with health. Legolas took in her features silently. He had seen far more beauties in his life, so why was he drawn to this youngling? Lady Lanorial was indeed a rare beauty and Narla could not be compared to her. Yet, there was something about her warm and humble features that everyone liked. She could not be called beautiful, but she was fair nonetheless. In fact, it seemed to Legolas that she was lovely now, in her sleep. She reminded him slightly of Gimli, as he remembered their spiteful words during the journey. Somehow he could not bring himself to speak gently or kindly to her and he chided himself for that. She had not troubled them greatly and was less of a burden than he had expected. Not knowing how to fight was a disadvantage, but she had faced the imps bravely. He would probably need to teach her a bit of sword-fighting in the future. Twice had she saved Oriah's life and he admired her for her resistance towards the poison. However, for a warning in his heart he had mistreated her, upset her. His feelings for this dark haired stranger were as clear as muddy water in a puddle after the rain. Yet he was so anxious about her. Perhaps it was for the promise he made to his father that he would guard her life. Perhaps it was something else from deep down. No certain answer was given as Narla's gem glowed brighter then.

The pendant around Narla's neck shone and receded. Then she began to stir. Opening her eyes the first thing Narla saw was sunlight through a tiny hole from above her. Yet another unfamiliar place. Memories rushed in like a stampede and she frowned slightly as she recalled a glowing being and the poison she felt. Her body still felt rather numb. The memory of the imp's wail haunted her and she felt unsafe. A moving shape beside her took her attention. Turning her head she faced the elven prince, whose expression was unreadable. Comforted to see a familiar face Narla smiled, feeling in peace for the first time since her internal ordeal.

It was the first time she had smiled so softly and genuinely to Legolas and he felt a mixture of feelings tangling inside him. Abruptly he spoke,

"You have finally awaken. Are you alright?"

Feeling slightly hurt with the cold response, Narla brought back her ego and replied in a coarse voice, cutting off the courteous words,

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern, but this would not have happened if you were not too slow in your merry shooting."

"I was not merry shooting, good lady. If you had been looking, we had a pile of enemies strewn on the ground before us in no time," said Legolas, not wishing to debate with her. But Narla's fire had just started burning.

"Well, I could not have looked then, could I? If YOU had been looking, there were bloodthirsty creatures trying to cut us into pieces!"

"I apologize, Narla, but you should have run ahead and hid yourselves," Legolas said, his patience thinning away. "There was no need to do heroic deeds."

"What?" croaked Narla, fuming. "There was no where to run to! And I was NOT trying to act heroic, unlike some Elf I know. I had to protect Oriah as she was under my care!"

"And you under mine!" retorted Legolas, a frown appearing on his fair face. 

An awkward silence followed. This quarrel was getting nowhere. There they go, arguing over something senseless again. Narla was speechless at first. So Legolas had been looking out for her because he had a vow to keep. He had the same responsibility to her as she had to Oriah and she felt quite ashamed for her behaviour towards him. Legolas too, was mortified at his outburst. Narla was merely defending herself and her friend, and her actions were quite admirable.

Both regretting their childish conduct, Legolas and Narla looked into each other's eyes. They apologized at the same time and an unspoken truce was made, and Narla felt more light-hearted. He was not such a snobbish creep after all. Perhaps she would finally get to know him, not as an Elven prince, but as Legolas the living being.

Author's Notes: Thanks again for the reviews and comments! I was reading through the old fics on FF.net and found a few which are VERY similar to my own. For those of you who have written the others, please understand that I did not copy the ideas from your fics and that this fic had had been written originally by myself a long time ago. And for my most welcomed readers, I hope that you would treat my writing as a unique body and read to the end. Thank you guys~!


	16. 15 Escape From Lanorial

**Chapter 15 – Escape From Lanorial**

The sunrays were thinning into blood crimson when Legolas finished his tale. Narla insisted that she was fully recovered and could sleep no more, and asked him to tell her what had happened. Though he was reluctant to stay in this city any longer, Legolas told Narla everything, including his plans of leaving. 

"Ah! You just reminded me of a dream I had!" said Narla as she recalled the frozen old man and his warning. Feeling that Legolas ought to know about her dream, Narla mentioned the words he said to her.

Legolas found it odd that someone could speak to Narla in her dream, but he considered it nevertheless. That old man knew of Narla, but he knew more of this place. No more hesitating, Legolas stood up and headed to the door.

"Stay here, Narla," he said. "But be prepared to leave. I shall go and find our horse and the way out."

"Legolas?"

He turned swiftly from the door as he heard Narla's small and somewhat scared voice. She was sitting up now, recovering her strength every moment, but the thought of being left alone unarmed frightened her. However, she knew that he had to go and find an escape route so she lifted her head and tried to show none of her fear,

"Take caution and do not get caught."

Legolas' lips twitched slightly as he opened the door silently, "You are forgetting that I am an Elf." 

And he vanished through the door. Narla felt smaller and insecure. The moon had appeared and it lit the room dimly. Legolas had told her to be prepared to leave, but her cloak and Gaildryn were not with her. She would have felt safer with a weapon at hand, so she clambered out of bed and searched around, tumbling here and there as she was still weak. Realizing that the room was round, Narla ended up back beside her bed empty handed. _Where did they take my weapon? _thought Narla as she moved towards the door. Legolas told her to stay, but she felt it necessary that she retrieve the sword given by King Thranduil. So she plucked out her courage and opened the door.

Narla gasped. A bright glowing figure was floating in front of her looking really fierce, like a mother when her child had done something wrong. This must be the Princess of the Pixies that Legolas mentioned, and warned of. The Lady then smiled menacingly,

"I see that you have waken, my guest. Surely you mean not to leave before greeting you savior?"

Narla stepped back as she squinted against the radiance around the being.

"Oh no, my lady. I was just looking for – for my belongings. And I am ever grateful to you for saving me, m-my lady."

Sensing fear from the child, Lanorial knew it was time to use her power to get what she wanted. So she unleashed her power and Narla could feel her mind becoming dim and focused only on the glowing beauty in front of her. Lanorial smiled triumphantly and said,

"Now, child, your belongings are safe with me. Come, tell me all about you, and your gem."

_________

Legolas stepped into the darkness but he managed to find his way towards the dining hall. One of the pathways he passed must be leading to the outside, for he could feel the wind coming from it. As he made his way towards the path, he heard soft whisperings from behind a door near him. Moving towards it, he noticed the door was not closed and the room was lit. Peering in, Legolas found two small figures cuddled together.

Both were pixies, but their features not as fair and their glow not as bright as Lanorial's. In fact, they looked quite intimidating. They seemed to be quarreling over a long object that they held and it tumbled out of their hands. With his sharp eyesight, Legolas stared in horror as Gaildryn dropped to the ground with a loud clang. The two pixies turned to force and started to attack. They looked like two fireflies bombarding each other and did not notice when Legolas sneaked in and hid in the shadows. One of the pixies was clearly the stronger as the other slowed down in its attacks and it finally fell, bruised and exhausted. The other was exhausted as well, but it moved towards the prize and picked it up. At that moment Legolas hit the pixie's neck hard from the back and it fell unconscious, dropping Gaildryn once again. This time, Legolas caught it before it reached the ground and swiftly left the room. He had wasted enough time.

Moving cautiously up the pathway Legolas ended outside in a courtyard. It was empty in the middle and was surrounded by tall bushes. He hid in the bushes when he heard giggles and whisperings. No guards were to be seen, but a few pixie children gathered around a corner of the yard. They seemed to be fascinated by something that was moving. As the children moved away, Legolas saw that the horse he sought had been caged in a magic prism. The glowing prism of sorcery held a crystal at the top which seemed to be the source of energy. The children were fluttering around the horse, examining it from all angles. It neighed in confusion at seeing such odd creatures and being trapped in an unseen jail. They started poking at the poor beast with twigs and sticks, but it couldn't move, thus it neighed louder, hoping that would scare them away. Legolas decided to approach them, when he saw figures emerging from the entrance he came from.

The Lady appeared and behind her came Narla...but Narla did not seem quite herself. Her eyes were soulless and she was staring into empty space. Horrified as the truth hit him, Legolas froze, watching the hypnotized Narla moving towards the center of the now empty courtyard. The Princess' royal guards followed suit and surrounded the Lady and her prisoner. Though Legolas was mentally scolding himself for leaving Narla alone, he noticed that she still bore the gem, which glowed dimly, as though it too, had been mesmerized. 

_________

Under the pale moonlight, Lanorial now no longer looked fair nor pleasing. She wore a scowl on her face and her glow was more menacing as ever. She had gotten the truth about the missing gems as well as the girl from her victim since she was spell bound, but she could not get hold of the gem. No matter how many times she commanded, the girl did not hand her the gem, so she resorted to grabbing it. It had the same effect as it previously did and her hands burnt even more painfully. Furious, Lanorial ordered her men to take it by force, but none could go near it as the gem glowed brightly and attacked their minds, as though it had its own will to counter her spell. However, the gem did not prevent its bearer from getting manipulated, so Lanorial took advantage of that. The elven prince would no longer succumb to her charm and she grew tired of playing games. She knew Legolas would be after the horse and he was missing from his room. She gathered all her force in that courtyard and she resorted to her final plan.

"Prince Elf, your companion had told me everything I needed to know. She is under my command. Show yourself!"

Legolas did not step forward. Instead, he silently took his bow and arrow and aimed it at Lanorial. But Lanorial did not come unprepared. She beckoned for a knife and gave it to Narla. Without speaking, she mentally controlled Narla to raise the knife to her throat. Legolas froze.

"Now you know what I can do, Legolas. Play no tricks and hide no more! I repeat, show yourself!"

A rustle of leaves came behind Lanorial and she turned to see Legolas appearing with his arrow aimed on her. He stared at her with cold fury and sent out such a frightful aura that none went near him. Lanorial sneered.

"So you have finally decided to quit playing games. I, too, shall get to my point. Think not low of my powers or your friend here shall return headless to her world. I want you to take the gem from her and give it to me."

Legolas remained silent and still. His arrow was still pointing dangerously at Lanorial. Lanorial grew mad at his insolence and made Narla sink the blade an inch up her throat. Blood flowed from neck to blade, and from blade to chest. Horror-struck, Legolas hesitated with his weapon. He began to loosen his arrow when suddenly a dazzling blue light flashed upon the courtyard.

Narla's blood had touched the gem and it reacted to the fluid. Dropping the knife, Narla's hands gripped her head as it ached with conflict. All the guards fell onto the ground rolling, hands over their heads like Narla. Lanorial however, acted quickly and picked the knife. She reached for Narla and held her captive.

"Look what you've done! Now take the gem off her!"

Just then, the neglected horse neighed loudly underneath the cries of the men. Lanorial turned to the chaos. Quick as lightning, Legolas took this opportunity to let fly his arrow and the crystal which held the magic prison shattered to pieces. Free again, the horse neighed in joy and stood on its rear to create more chaos as men were trying to run away from the stomping beast. Lanorial stepped back as the horse galloped towards her and she cried out in pain. Another arrow had pierced through her hand and she dropped the knife. Staggering, she cursed loudly. 

Narla regained her senses but her head still hurt, as well as her throat. Legolas sped towards them, lifted Narla and jumped onto the horse almost all at once. With no further instructions needed, the horse directed itself towards the gate that connected the hidden city to the outside world. Legolas knew not how the beast knew of the portal, but he trusted it completely. Sure enough, the smell of real trees and voice of nature called to the horse and as Lanorial tried to close the portal, it had already jumped back into Middle-Earth, leaving her to curse loudly in mad fury. 

_________

Once back in the real world Legolas suddenly felt his head lighter, as though a weight had been lifted. The horse was still bearing its load speedily without hesitation, as it was glad to be out of that hostile place. Legolas looked down at the injured girl in front of him. Narla still seemed shaken by the previous incident. Her wound was no longer bleeding as it had been a small cut, but it was partly healed with the help of the gem, unknown by any. However, regaining her senses made Narla realize that she had blurted everything about the quest to a dangerous being. The fact that she had not a strong will to fight against Lanorial disappointed Narla and that she nearly killed herself tore her apart. Ashamed, she kept her head down and did not speak. Legolas felt pity for the poor girl, but he remained silent as well.

The moon was returning to its abode and the sky was near total darkness. The ground was soft and the air was fresh, but it was the smell of wet grass that told Legolas it had rained. The horse had carried them a long way north and it seemed Lanorial did not pursue them. Narla was faint as she was not fully recovered. The horse too, was slowing down. Thus Legolas chose a dry area hidden under the shadows to camp. Placing Narla beside a large old tree, Legolas went to gather wood. However, though the area he chose was dry, there were no twigs around dry enough to light a fire. Noticing Narla shivering without a cloak, Legolas took off his and covered her up.

"I am afraid we shall have no fire for tonight, but I hope that this will be enough to keep you warm. Rest well, Narla. We have a long journey tomorrow."

Narla was too cold to reply, so she just nodded and curled up into a ball, with her head on her knees. Sitting beside her, Legolas stayed up to keep watch as the moon disappeared, thinking of what had happened in the Hidden City. Somewhere back south, Legolas knew nothing of the vengeance that Lady Lanorial is plotting.

Author's Notes: There! A sub-story completed! Along with the next chapter, this fic will be placed under action/adventure/romance instead, for I think my fic is more action than romance, neh? Anyway, Legolas is unharmed, as always. Thank you all for your reviews and comments and keep 'em coming~! 


	17. 16 Towards The Red Water

**Chapter 16 – Towards The Red Water**

She was back alone in the dark cave. The cave was seemed to be melting. Water dripped from the stalactites above and mist filled the air. Narla searched around for an exit or anything at all for the cave was too silent save the sounds of dripping. She then saw a gray figure and headed that way. Sure enough, the old man who appeared before was there, frozen still but the crystal in which he was encased in was slowly diminishing. As Narla spoke, mist came out from her mouth.

"Who are you, old man? What is this place? Now can you please give me the answers I seek?"

Again the same voice came out from nowhere, this time louder,

"We meet again, child. You are fortunate to survive from the Pixie Princess. But I am afraid the danger is not over."

Uncertain what to make of the man's words, Narla shuddered as she recalled her neck being inches away from being cut. She had never been in these kinds of dangerous positions in her own world. A sudden wave of homesickness washed over her, but she hardened herself and faced the sleeping man. 

"If you know so much, why don't you tell me? And once again, who on earth are you?!"

"I see you are an impatient one, Narla. All will be revealed in good time. Head north. Step not out of the path and you will reach your destination soon."

"Why should I listen to you? I don't even know who you are, or why you'd want to help me!"

"Listen child!" The voice came in a boom that startled Narla and made her shrink. "I am not your enemy! I shall tell you all when you arrive. Now go."

And the voice faded away as did the scene. Once again, Narla could ask no more as her consciousness failed her.

_________

The sun walked the earth the next day. It was still early in the morn, but the forest was full of life. Birds sang, trees shook and the air was fresh and sweet. It was as though nature had awakened. 

Narla opened her heavy lids as sunrays fell on her face. Squinting from the bright daylight, she remembered the appearance of the old man as well as the previous night's danger. She had fallen into a deep sleep due to exhaustion, cold and fright, but now she felt safe. Noticing she was leaning her head on something Narla looked up. A pair of blue-gray eyes gazed down at her, smiling as he said,

"Good morning, Narla."

Taken aback, Narla brought her head up away from the elf whom she had leaned on as support during her sleep. Her face turned bright crimson even before he spoke, and when she saw him smile her face was practically a tomato. All her life she had never been this close to any male before, thus she just stared back at Legolas. Dumbfounded, Narla tried to stand up only to tumble on the cloak wrapped around her. Composing herself, she stood upright and held out the fumbled cloak to the now standing elf, mumbling thanks.

Narla's reaction was obviously humorous, for Legolas' smile turned into a grin then a soft chuckle. He himself had turned slightly pink when Narla's head decided to fall onto his shoulder last night, but he was surprised at how red one could go. He wondered amusingly what shade of red her face would be if he had moved his shoulder away when Narla suddenly flinched sideways.

It was not her wound which hurt, but the touch of her pendant was becoming more than a burning sting on her skin. Narla knew not what was happening, but she had to go to Searia if she was to find out. Whoever the old man was, she decided to take his advice.

"Keep the cloak. You have not fully recovered. I shall ask Oriah to tend to you once we reach our meeting place. Come, we must make haste!"

The atmosphere had somehow darkened by Narla's pain and sudden silence. Legolas lifted Narla onto the horse who had kept him company throughout the night. Narla patted the horse gratefully for it had carried her away from the terrifying glowing lady and labored for long. Before Legolas mounted, he handed Narla her belonging. Narla looked at Gaildryn in shock and joy. She was upset that her gift was left in that horrid place and that she could no longer protect herself, but it was now back in her hands. Speechless in gratitude, Narla was going to ask how Legolas found it when he jumped up behind her and spoke to the horse. Knowing there was no time to waste, she kept it securely around her waist and remained silent. Narla was worried that the glowing lady might follow them, but as they moved steadily north, all worries left her and she dozed off with safe arms around her.

Legolas knew it would still be a few days before they reached their meeting point. Though he sensed someone watching them, he could feel no danger. Nevertheless, he was alert at all times, but he was finding that quite difficult to do these days whenever he spoke to Narla. He was her guardian, but that was all. Legolas could not understand what drew him to Narla and he would still find no answers if he pondered it, so he concentrated on getting them to the Iron Hills safely.

_________

A day had passed and they were nearing the Iron Hills. The mountains loomed solidly ahead and a long river ran from it. They had reached Carnen, the Red Water. Minerals and soil from the mountains tainted the clear water, making it shine red under the sunlight. 

It would be another day before they reach the mountain base where their companions would be waiting. Narla had fared better and her wounds were of not much obstacle to her. However, it seemed like her sharpness had not recovered as she became clumsy and tripped many a time during the day. The horse could carry none in such a rough path, thus they had to depend on their own agility and strength. Narla, however, currently had none of these qualities while her complete opposite companion was patient and helpful. 

"Thank you, Legolas," smiled Narla sheepishly as Legolas saved her from falling face first onto a sharp rock, the sixth time of the day. Doing so was becoming a chore for Legolas and grabbing her cloak or arm became a reflex action to him.

"Saving you is not so troublesome as it is tiresome," teased Legolas as he wondered what happened to the efficient Narla who had started from Mirkwood with him.

"Indeed. I thought I heard a particular elf mention that elves do not get tired," retaliated Narla as she grinned back.

"Aye, Narla. Elves weary not, but they do get bored."

The rest of the afternoon passed by uneventfully with Narla almost falling from an edge thrice and Legolas preventing her from climbing into pits. Though he kept a pleasant face, Narla was beginning to feel embarrassed at her uselessness. Her clumsiness was slowing them down, the pain on her chest kept throbbing and the voice of the mysterious old man haunted her. She needed a distraction from her own thoughts. Thus when they took a break beside the scarlet current, Narla took out her Gaildryn.

"Legolas," Narla started hesistantly. 

The elf turned towards her, noticing the Gaildryn in her hands. He looked at her questioningly and before he could ask anything she began,

"Um, I was wondering..." Narla said slowly, trying to phrase her words properly. 

Legolas was now eyeing the blade she was holding, completely clueless as what her intention was. Narla took a deep breath and blurted,

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to use a blade so I can fight against enemies or such not that I would need to with you around but I was hoping to prepare myself for any emergency in the future!"

As the elven prince took in her words his lips twitched and finally he laughed,

"But of course! I had intended to teach you a few defense skills when you are fully recovered, but it seems eagerness has overcome your wounds."

Narla's face had relief and anticipation written all over, as well as embarrassment for her outburst. She had not thought Legolas would share any elven fighting knowledge with her, but her wish was granted. Finding a small flat ground nearby, Legolas handed Narla a long branch and started his first lesson.

"True as you said, you may not need to wield your sword under my protection, but you would need to strengthen yourself to cross the Iron Hills. I shall teach you the basic ways of combat, and twigs shall be used until you are ready to wield a sword."

With that the first sword lesson began. After an hour of swinging and thrusting the long twig, Narla found it easy to fight, until Legolas handed her Gaildryn. Holding the blade which appeared to have a mind of its own, she suddenly felt as if she was holding a wiggling anvil. Narla held the blade with two hands and it hung uselessly before her. She had underestimated the art of sword fighting. Eyes full of mirth, the elven prince patiently taught Narla how to control and use her blade. Gaildryn was no ordinary short sword. It was wrought with a soul and thus it could kill using its own will if the owner allowed it. By the time Narla dropped on her knees in exhaustion, she could control it from attacking on its own, but she still could not use it to strike as she desired.

"Why don't you use Gaildryn instead? I could borrow one of your white knives!" surrendered Narla.

Legolas gave her a stern look that she had never seen. "Nay, my father trusted you with his knife. It is you who must wield it, or it shall wield you."

Another hour passed in torture for Narla. Finally when she could swing the blade in her desired direction, Legolas called for a break. It was near sunset when they continued their journey and soon night fell on them. Spotting a suitable camping ground, they stopped for the night. Their horse stayed nearby as the flames' warmth surrounded the trio. 

Narla dozed off almost as soon as her head touched the ground for she was worn out, but glad that she was able to learn something new. Her limbs ached with fatigue and though the pain on her chest had subsided, it was not gone, but her spirits were excited of triumph. Legolas had been a good and patient tutor, and though he would occasionally throw mocking comments, Narla was beginning to like him. Before she could venture more onto these thoughts, her mind drifted off to slumber.

It had been a long day for Legolas and if he could feel exhaustion, his body would be aching of it. Other than guiding the horse, staying alert for foes and sensing the air for direction, the elven prince also had to look after the girl from another world. Then there was the sword fighting lesson. Narla had been a fairly good pupil, and though she would complain endlessly, she had managed to manipulate Gaildryn. He had been awed when Gaildryn succumbed to Narla and allowed her to wield it as she may, for other than his father himself, it would not let any use it. _She is just full of surprises_, thought Legolas as he recalled her cry of triumph when she could thrust Gaildryn forward. Though she still needed two hands to wield it, Narla had shown great improvement. Tomorrow he would teach her the basic fighting techniques and she would be well prepared when they reach the Iron Hills. Legolas felt a strange feeling of pride inside him and tried to ignore it by turning his thoughts to something else, which was the Sea. He remembered the smell of seawater, the blue horizon and the cries of the gulls. He longed to sail across the peaceful bed of blue and explore its ends, if that was possible. 

But his dream was cut short by soft hooves paddling on the earth. The horse had approached Legolas for company and the elf stroked its hair. Back in reality he looked at Narla's sleeping figure. If things went well, they would reunite with their companions tomorrow night. Legolas wondered where they were now under the same night sky, not knowing the dangers they were facing that very moment.

Author's Notes: Sorry folks for the delay. School's started but hey, I'll continue a chapter every week k? thanks for your repeated support and critics. Your comments inspire me to go on! Anyway, you'll find out what happened to the rest of the party in the next chapter! See ya!


	18. 17 The Cry

****

Chapter 17 – The Cry

We now return to a few days back before Narla reached the Hidden City. Amid the Iron Hills dwelt a tribe, which the people of Searia knew nothing of. In caves they lived, and these were not as grand as the dwarves' but were instead filthy and dull, neglected for a thousand years. Darkness filled the place with evil and the stench of sweat and blood was unbearable. A broad figure sat in silence in one of the great caves as another smaller yet no less evil creature scurried towards it.

"Massster Zalryn, the company split up. Two went south, towards the bright ones and the rest coming this way."

The figure named Zalryn leaned forward and spoke in a deep and sly voice,

"As for the two, leave them. The pixie witch will take care of them. Bring the rest here...alive!"

A menacing laugh followed and the smaller figure skid off, joined by a small army of larger creatures, all dark save their yellow eyes gleaming excitedly. Zalryn grinned at the thought of having a feast with the rest of the cannibals as they had not had a proper meal since the plague occurred. Soon they would have a great variety of meat to enjoy, after his primary mission of course.

_________

Oriah groaned in fatigue. Since the departure of Legolas and Narla, they had been moving east for one whole day without break. Everyone seemed to be hastening as though there was a race. Oriah and Mirgom were very concerned with Narla's fate, but they were not with her, thus all they could do was concentrate ahead. The party was extremely alert since the attack and with Legolas gone, Calegris and Vortayn had put more caution in their path forward. Irthal had her swords out by her side at all times and seemed very sensitive to every sound. Mirgom guided the remaining horse along as well as guarded Oriah. That left her with nothing to do but be careful. Narla was not there to look after her, thus she had to take care of herself, no matter how much she disliked it. Every now and then, she would pray that Narla would be fine and reunite with them soon, but that did not rid her of her fear. However, nothing was on her mind now except resting, for her back and feet ached and her eyes felt like they were going to wilt. Leaning on her staff for support, Oriah called out,

"Could we rest for a while? We have not stopped since yesterday."

Calegris turned around with an annoyed look on his face. Being an elf, he knew not of fatigue thus could not comprehend this weakness. 

"We shall rest once we reach the base," replied Calegris sharply. "Save your whining for walking."

Oriah was outraged and was about to retaliate had Mirgom not interrupted,

"Nay, Calegris. Lady Oriah is right. We ought to camp now before we reach the base where there would be no shelter. The horse, too, needs refreshment."

An unspoken agreement seemed to pass as the others found a spot and rested their tired legs. This was the first stop since the battle and they were glad of it. Oriah was still upset with Calegris' rudeness but kept quiet, taking a short nap as Mirgom fed the horse. Vortayn and Irthal were speaking softly and looked quite serious. Calegris, on the other hand, was restless. He scouted the area expecting danger for he felt that they were being watched.

"What bothers you, my friend?" asked Mirgom as he noticed his kin's uneasiness.

"Danger lurks here. I can smell it," replied Calegris softly. "We should move."

It would be a mistake going against Calegris' instinct, for Mirgom knew that his kin was wiser in battle than he was. So only a half-hour break was allowed before Oriah was awoken and they journeyed on. 

Two days passed without any danger, but Calegris' unease had grown until the others felt it. Fewer trees grew and the land became barren. Boulder upon boulder was their path and some had deep crevices where one would not like to fall into. The bottom of the Iron Hills was near, but River Carnen would still be another day's journey. The company moved more cautiously and as quiet as they could, even Oriah complained less. The elves became more alert and their hearts heavy. A sudden darkness filled the air and the atmosphere was tense. Stops were brief and camps were short-lived. Oriah had a bad feeling about entering Iron Hills, but she didn't dare voice out. Calegris had been sharp towards her lately and she didn't want to provoke him. At last they reached the base.

Though a fire was lit the place did not look any brighter. No trees sheltered the company and the shadows of the rocks looked menacing while the flames cackled evilly. Even the horse felt threatened by the silence of the land. Everyone was exhausted save the elves, but they kept their guard. Suddenly an ugly cry pierced through the night, as shrill as fingernails scraping on a blackboard. Everyone stood up in shock and the horse went berserk. It jumped up on its rear and even as Mirgom coaxed it in Elvish the horse had fled into the surrounding darkness. Swearing, Irthal said,

"What the hell was that?"

"I wish I could say it was just a wild animal, but it was not," replied Mirgom in dismay for the loss of the horse. "Whatever it was, it sounded evil. I shall find the horse."

"Nay, Mirgom," said Calegris with his bow and arrow ready. "We should stay together. If what made that cry is heading this way, we shall be prepared to face it."

In tension everyone waited, until dawn came and still nothing. Momentarily relieved by the appearance of the sun, Oriah sat and rested, but the others were still alert. Whatever made the cry did not advance on them, but they felt it still around, watching them. A terrified neigh was heard nearby. Mirgom went for his weapon in horror. Their horse was still around and it was attacked. A decision was made. Despite Mirgom's protests to follow, Calegris and Vortayn would go find the poor beast and bring it back along with its load, and the others should wait there in case it returned. If they sensed any danger, they must leave the place and reunite at River Carnen.

As they waited Irthal became restless,

"What if they encounter the thing that made the cry last night?"

Mirgom tried to calm her down, but her negative thoughts did not stop.

"Or what if they were ambushed with the horse as bait? We should have risked the landslides, I tell you."

"Now, Lady Irthal, calm down. There was no way we could pass through the landslides of the Hithered Weath, and the others would be fine."

"What about Narla and Prince Legolas?" asked Oriah, suddenly anxious for her friend.

Before Mirgom could reply, they heard another cry, followed by footsteps of a dozen heavy boots. Aware of enemies towards them, Mirgom scanned the direction of the cry. There a dozen of troll-like creatures stampeded forward, each brandishing a long weapon forged from many. Though heavy-looking, they traveled at great speed. Without hesitation, Mirgom picked up their belongings. 

"What are you doing? Are you going to leave Vortayn? I shall not escape like a coward!" cried Irthal in anger.

"This is no time for courage! We are outnumbered. These creatures are of a breed I know not of. We must make haste before they arrive. The others shall join us at the river."

Oriah definitely agreed with Mirgom, and knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against a dozen alone, Irthal followed furiously. They left most of their belongings behind and ran fast, blood pumping hard in their veins. Oriah was more frightened of this crowd than the imps. She sensed great evil and death in the cry, and blamed Gimli for sending her on such a dangerous mission. Soon they could no longer hear the footsteps, but they kept running towards the river.

Though Mirgom, Irthal and Oriah slowed to a walk when they heard the current nearby, they never stopped. Mirgom did turn around to scan the area once in a while, but he could see no sign of their attackers, as well as their comrades. After a day of unrest and anxiety, the three finally reached the intersection of the base and the river. Carnen shone blood red at the arrival of dawn, sending a chill down their spines. There they finally made camp. Irthal was still mad at Mirgom, but her fury was overcome by worry for her partner. Oriah collapsed in fatigue, dozing off as soon as her body touched the cold land as her legs could stand no longer. Mirgom kept watch, praying silently that all their companions were safe.

_________

His ears tweaked up. His eyes scanned the landscape and searched the source of the shrill cry. His companion looked up at him in shock and fright.

"What is that?"

"I know not, but it emits evil. It came from the bottom of the Iron Hills," replied the elf, his body alert and tense. 

"But, Legolas, could our companions be in danger?" asked Narla anxiously.

Legolas made no reply. He didn't know what creature made such a sound, but he did not like it. The others should be around the base of the mountains by then and it was likely that they were in danger. The two of them were to reach their destination by dusk the next day, but now he felt the need to hurry.

"I know no answers, Narla. We shall continue our journey early dawn, but rest now."

With that Legolas continued staring into the night in the direction where the cry was, their horse stirring in unease. Narla took up his advice and curled up on the ground to sleep. The old man did not appear again and she had her training to distract her of anything else, except for...him. As Narla's body rested, her mind recalled what happened that day. 

They were supposed to meet their companions that night had Narla not fell off a crevice. The morning was spent travelling and the noon spent training her sword skills. Narla could wield Gaildryn at her will now, but she still had to learn fighting techniques. There weren't a lot of trees around, just short bushes surrounding rocks. So Legolas taught Narla a few basic strokes and left her to practice. Narla was doing well when suddenly the pain on her chest attacked again. She staggered a little and the weight of her blade pulled her forward. Half unconscious, Narla stepped into a bush, which led to a deep crevice below. Realizing the trouble she was in, Narla tried to hold onto the bush but it was useless. She fell, with Gaildryn still at hand, towards the solid ground below. An arm caught her by the waist. Legolas had seen her fall like a stone and hurried to her rescue. He pulled her to him and leaned his body on the rock, making them slide down instead. Before they reached the bottom, Legolas leapt off the wall and carried Narla in his arms. With his legs extended, he landed on the ground hard, but both of them were unharmed. All this while Narla was left in a daze. Everything happened so fast, but she was aware of her body next to his. She did not think that he would feel so warm and her cheeks went pink. When Legolas placed her on the ground, Narla muttered her thanks with her head lowered, too embarrassed to face him. Legolas, too, felt her warmth on his body when they slid down, but he had no time to ponder over it when he needed to act fast to land properly. Noticing Narla's embarrassment, but not knowing the reason, Legolas raised his eyebrow as he said,

"I am beginning to wonder if you are doing all these stunts out of spite for me."

This made Narla look up, only to see an elf prince in stained clothing, with small tears across the back. Feeling extremely guilty, Narla replied,

"No, I am not. I apologize deeply for troubling you, Legolas."

Feeling her misery, Legolas' intention of teasing her turned to pity. Brushing his clothes lightly, he helped the miserable-looking girl up and looked around. 

They were quite far down from their camp where their belongings were, but at least their weapons were at hand. Narla looked up at the wall and felt even more upset. Legolas gave a sympathetic smile and comforted her. They would need to climb back, but the only way was a winding path of corroded rocks on the wall. 

"I shall climb up and throw a rope down for you, Narla. Wait here."

The elf climbed the rocks as though he was climbing stairs and halfway through the wall, he looked back towards Narla, only to see her gone. Frowning, Legolas started down when he saw another being under him. Narla was climbing up the rocks, and though at a slower pace, she seemed to be at ease, not worried of falling at all. She was so engrossed at her climbing that she didn't notice Legolas' gaze of wonder at her. He continued to move up when he saw her climbing firmly and though it took a while, both of them reached the top. As they walked towards their camp, clothes stained with dirt and sand, Legolas smiled at Narla,

"That was impressive."

Narla looked up, surprised at Legolas' word of praise. She couldn't believe her ears. 

"What was?"

If Legolas knew how to roll eyes, he would have done so, but instead he replied,

"Your fall."

The two returned to their campsite with a bewildered horse waiting for them. The journey continued and when the moon was high, they camped beside the river. Though neither could forget about the possibility of pursuit from the pixie princess, both became more aware of each other.

Indeed, Narla's ideal partner would be someone like Legolas, or so she thought. When she first saw Legolas in Thranduil's domain, she thought that her dreams came true, but it was not to be. The elf prince was cold, distrustful and quite snobby, in her opinion, throwing heaps of sarcasm at her every possible moment. In fact, she found the other unknown people much more friendly and warm, including Gimli. But after the encounter with the imps and pixies, Narla seemed to see the other side of Legolas, the 'good' side, which made her wonder whether he would only show it when they were alone, or when she was in danger. Only when he was there that she felt secure, peaceful. She felt her heart slowly reach for this handsome, quiet elf who spoke through actions, but Narla knew nothing would ever happen, for she belonged to another world. The truth was, Narla was practically kicking herself for feeling attracted to Legolas, when he would have thousands of beauties to choose from, and if he was to land up in her world, he would be bombarded by millions of Legolas fans, from which many were bound to be pretty. Another discouraging thought was her role in this world. The heirloom from her parents was the real reason she was so important to everyone, it was the only reason Legolas would stay with her, protect her. Her heart sank lower as she thought of this, not noticing a pair of elven eyes locked at her.

Legolas tried hard to brush the memory of her scent so near him and it worked when they were travelling, but once they stopped to camp, his eyes would automatically be drawn to her and he spent the night watches thinking of this mysterious girl. This disturbed him, extremely, especially when he needed all his concentration on the mission ahead. He tried to push her away with sarcastic remarks, but ended up regretting it. Narla wasn't unpleasant company, and she was not weak either, for Legolas had seen her in worse conditions, yet she made it through without tears and she had a strong will. But she was not of this world, and maybe that fact was what fascinated him. He told himself repeatedly that it was his duty to look after this girl lost in Arda, but he just could not brush off the other feeling which showed itself more often now than ever. The only thing suppressing his feelings was the fact that Narla had not told the full truth, she had known Legolas from somewhere, but she did not acknowledge it. Every time he thought of this, it alerted him, and he would look sadly at the brunette wondering what she was keeping from him.

Tonight the thoughts were cut short by the cry. Listening to the air for clues, Legolas was on his guard at all times, for horses moving uneasily meant trouble. They would be meeting their companions the next day, hopefully all of them.

Author's Notes: I'm grateful for all the reviews and apologize for the slow progression in romance. This is why I changed the fic's genre to action/adventure first, sorry...but yes, there will be more romantic moments among the characters in the future, along with more plots and enemies! Thanks again for your time and patience~! Thanks for those who reviewed more than once, you all make me going!


	19. 18 Hard Earth and Red Water

****

Chapter 18 – Hard Earth and Red Water

In a large eerie cave, void of any life except the evil beings themselves, a figure was being dragged towards a seat at the end of the hall. The figure could be considered big, but compared to his captors, he was anything but big. 

"Drop him, and go," commanded Zalryn, their head. 

His dark followers did as he told, but two stayed behind in case the captive tried to escape or attack. This did not please Zalryn, for he narrowed his eyes and said,

"Do you think your leader is not strong enough to defeat a crippled human? You mock my abilities?"

The smaller of the two stepped forward and stammered,

"N-no, master...we dare not, but thiss human had the ability to kill three of usss, so-"

"I said LEAVE!"

They had angered their leader. At his roar the two huge bulk skid off into the darkness, leaving Zalryn and his captive alone. 

Vortayn was awoken by a nasty stench. Blood, shit, sweat mixed together was like acid to one's respiratory system. He coughed, trying to repel the air but in vain. His vision was blurred as his memory of what happened swarmed in. Calegris and he were hunting down the horse when they heard evil approaching. Reaching back where their company was, they found the horse torn apart by a herd of large creatures similar to trolls. They were cutting it up with their long weapons, each being a combination of different weapons. One was holding a spear with a crossbow across and a small scythe at the middle. It seemed they had merged all sorts of weapons together. When the two arrived, a dozen or more pairs of yellow eyes stared at them as the creatures stopped their feast. Seeing new delicacies ahead, they abandoned the horse and were going to surround their prey. Calegris did not give them that privilege. He was filled with disgust and anger with what they did to the horse that he shot a creature before it stood. Chaos broke out and being outnumbered, Calegris and Vortayn ran. The creatures had amazing speed and perfect aim, for soon they managed to put an arrow through Vortayn's arm. If Vortayn was to die, he would die in a fight, thus he turned around to face the approaching enemies. At first he was getting the upper hand. Two died almost instantly as they tried to ambush him from the side, but another had already raised its scythe. Swoosh was the sound of Calegris' arrow and another dropped dead, but more were coming.

Calegris wasn't far ahead when he realized his companion had fallen. As he approached the scene Vortayn yelled,

"No! Stay away! Promise me to go warn the others and bring them safely to Searia!"

A spear went through his leg. Calegris ran forth to aid his comrade, but Vortayn managed to give him a look that told him to go. The creatures weren't stupid. One of them started towards the delicious elf when Vortayn slashed its neck.

"GO!"

As reluctant as can be, Calegris sped off to find the others. Though the time spent and words shared were little, Vortayn was a strong and reliable human. Leaving such a noble comrade behind broke Calegris' heart, but he had a promise to keep. He must bring the party through the Iron Hills to safety.

As soon as Calegris disappeared, the creatures' reinforces came. These looked the same, but they were much more evil as well as stronger. Screaming, Vortayn was mortally wounded with his arms and legs were treated like a pincushion. However, before they could do any more damage, the head of the army stopped them and brought the vulnerable human back to their leader. Another battle cry rang as the others left for the rest of the company.

Zalryn was obviously furious with the escape of others, but at least one was captured. He had decided to squeeze as much information from this captive as he could, but this option seemed unlikely after knowing how much resistance the captive showed. Nevertheless, one was better than none.

Vortayn tried to adjust his vision as his pain returned. Fighting to keep his screams down, he moved his dangling arms and legs to sit up, to no avail. Zalryn stepped forward to view his prey. 

"So, warrior, you have killed my men and paid the price. Now you will provide me with what I want if you want to return to your companionssss."

Vortayn could taste evil just by hearing the voice. He could not see the face of his enemy, but he could make out the strong limbs and sharp claws, and was that a tail he saw moving? With his limbs handicapped, there was no way Vortayn could return to his company, and he would rather die than betray Irthal.

"Go ahead and kill me, for you will not get anything out of me!"

Zalryn looked down at him with amused yellow orbs. 

"Whether you like it or not, I will get something from you," hissed Zalryn as he drew a small thin knife. "And I will give you something other than death, something far...far worse."

Zalryn took another step and Vortayn could see him clearly now. A scream followed.

_________

Narla felt awkward when she woke up that morning. Though the chill from the cry they heard last night had not subsided, Narla found it hard to look at Legolas in the eyes during that day. She didn't know when it started, but her heart lifted each time her glance met Legolas'. _Jeez, I'm acting like a high school girl with a major crush! _Narla was practically kicking herself mentally. _He's sarcastic, arrogant, not human...not even real for god's sake! _But no matter how hard she tried, her body would react differently. Her cheeks would turn red almost immediately if her skin touched his, or she would do something clumsy when she noticed his stare. Of all time to fall in love, why now? Deep in her thoughts, Narla rammed straight to a tree.

Stars in her eyes, Narla got up swearing softly. Legolas helped her up and touched her shoulder,

"Are you alright Narla? Why are your cheeks pink? A fever? Alas! You are red now! Is it the heat?"

Legolas obviously didn't know what he was talking about for the weather that day was windy. As they went nearer towards the mountains, the climate became cold. Legolas had felt an odd tension in the air when Narla started avoiding his glances. He did not realize he was the cause to her awkwardness, in fact, he found her actions amusing. Even their horse notice Narla's odd behavior that day and it would have treated it as comic relief if she hadn't stepped on its foot or bumped onto its tail so many times.

Narla mumbled something in embarrassment, or so Legolas thought, and tried to walk ahead of him. Being an elf, Legolas covered the distance shortly and before they reunited with the others, he decided to know a bit more about this strange friend. 

"Tell me about your world. Do you always say 'shit' when you fall?"

Surprised by this sudden curiosity and peculiar question, Narla looked at Legolas with one eyebrow as up high as possible. Obviously she didn't swear softly enough, but she laughed anyway.

"No, Legolas. Shit is a bad word. Say it not."

Usually, Narla would end her vocabulary explanation at that, but Legolas was rather persistent that day.

"But why would you say that when you fall?"

Narla knew he was teasing her, so she played along.

"If you must know, it is rude to question a girl's actions in my world." 

It was Legolas' turn to raise an eyebrow. His suspicions returned as he recalled how close she seemed with Gimli and how quickly her wounds healed. This girl was special, not just because she was from another world as she claimed, but her role in this mission did not seem as simple as being a gem-bearer. 

"Would you tell me about the gem which you bear?"

Narla was taken aback at the sudden change in atmosphere. Perhaps she had overdone her jokes. Nevertheless, she answered,

"There isn't much to tell. I had just received it as my birthday present. My aunt handed it to me, leaving a note stating it belonged to me parents and they specifically told her to give it to me when I turn twenty one."

Legolas thought about this. Odd. Why wait twenty-one years to give a necklace? Unless, of course, Narla's parents knew what it was. They knew it was one of the four magical gems. But this raised even more questions into his mind and he absent-mindedly spoke to himself.

"Hmm. Very Odd. If only we had found out something about it in Mount Erebor."

Narla heard this and started doing some thinking of her own. Long forgotten about her shyness around Legolas, Narla wondered if it was possible for the dwarves to have some knowledge on her gem as they loved shiny objects. 

"I wish Gimli was here with us," Narla said softly.

"Why?"

"Well, perhaps he might know something about my pendant since he likes jewels."

"How would you know that?"

"I read it in the book somewhere."

"What book?"

"The Lord Of T-" Narla turned around to see a smiling Legolas.

He had tricked her! She knew that he insisted that she knew of them, but she had managed to hide it well, until now. It would be so hard telling a fictional character that he was fictional. Well, at least in her world.

"What book Narla? I am fairly aware that a certain hobbit friend of mine is writing a book of his journeys, but I doubt it is finished. Pray tell me, what is there to hide?"

The last statement came out as a surprise for Narla. Legolas looked almost...distressed that she didn't want to tell him about the book. Giving up, she decided to give it a go. Maybe he would not take it as hard as she thought. Besides, she had to tell him the truth someday. 

"Ok, I mean, alright. I will tell you everything. I know of Middle-Earth from a book published in my world a long time ago. It is called-"

A battle cry was heard. This time it was nearer to them and Narla's face turned white. She was not ready for battle yet as she still had a lot of things to learn. Nevertheless, she drew out Gaildryn instantly, holding it up in a much more professional way than before. Legolas concentrated on his surroundings, he sensed fear and blood in the air. A group of evil beings were heading their way. Legolas and Narla were not far from the meeting place with their company, so they sped towards it hoping to reach it before the stampede did. 

Empty. At the intersection of the base of Iron Hills and River Carnen stood a lonesome tree, its handful of leaves struggling to survive. Legolas scanned the area quickly. He found footprints, a small and a large and one hardly noticeable except to the sight of elves. Not understanding this, Legolas decided to take a risk.

"We must cross the river."

"What?" cried Narla in dismay as the tension increased. She felt a chill through her spine looking at the gushing river with its many sharp rocks protruding along the current. Legolas spoke softly to their loyal horse and asked it to run as fast as possible south. He did not think the pixies would find it as they had not followed. The horse gave a neigh of protest, but it seemed to know the danger of the situation and turned away, galloping as fast as it could across the winding path. 

The elf prince pulled Narla by the arm and they ran to the edge of the river. The footsteps had ended there where a couple of vines dangled from high branches spreading across the river. 

"No, wait, you can't possibly think of using these vines to cross?"

"Aye, hold on!"

Before Narla could breathe another word, Legolas pulled her close and grabbed one of the longer vines. Speaking words in elvish, he jumped off the edge with the vine twisted around his arm and Narla in his other. It happened so fast that Narla didn't have time to scream. When they reached the other side, she just blinked in confusion. She could have sworn that the vine wasn't long enough to swing them over. With no time to ponder on magical vines, Narla followed Legolas as he moved ahead in search of the others. 

Swoosh! Legolas duck just in time. 

"Calegris! Mirgom!" called Legolas as he recognized his kindred's arrow.

"Y-young master!" cried Mirgom in relief and joy as he appeared from behind dark bushes. 

Along with him came a worried Irthal and terrified Oriah. Seeing Narla recovered and well Oriah leapt to hug her. She started crying in relief, joy and fear altogether. Narla felt the same as she returned her friend's hug. Irthal was lightened that the gem-bearer was safe, but her fear for her partner remained. No such reunion was seen among the elves. Mirgom was close to tears, but Legolas stayed alert.

"What happened? Where are Calegris and Vortayn?" asked Legolas as unease settled on him.

"I-I know not, young master," answered Mirgom, extremely distressed. "A herd of unknown dangerous creatures headed for us when they were looking for the horse and we ran, my prince. We dare not stop until we crossed the river. We plan to attack them if they start crossing Carnen."

"You plan well, Mirgom, but beware not to shoot your companions! I heard them coming before we crossed. We must make haste!"

With Legolas back in the party, the rest looked more assured. They waited for the unknown evil behind bushes as Mirgom had, with Legolas standing on top of the nearest tree to the river to keep a lookout.

"This is odd. They have retreated," reported Legolas as he focused on the group of dark shapes speeding the opposite way from them. 

"Could it be they have given up their chase?" asked Irthal, lowering her weapons slightly. She was completely exhausted both physically and mentally.

"Nay, I doubt these creatures would stop their hunt," replied Mirgom, his weapon still aiming for anything that would move across the river.

Suddenly something shook in the shadows on the other side of the river. A figure appeared and collapsed.

"Mirgom no!" shouted Legolas but it was too late.

Out of shock Mirgom had let fly his arrow and it flew straight through the leg of...Vortayn. 

"Vortayn!!" cried Irthal, both in relief and horror.

Her partner was deeply wounded, with his entire body bleeding profusely. There was an ugly gash across one eye and his torso had been slashed over again and again. One leg had a few sharp metals stuck to it, and Mirgom's arrow now added to the collection. It was amazing how he could travel all this way without dying of lack of blood. Mirgom had turned white and froze like a stone when he realized that he had hit his companion. Oriah screamed and almost fainted had Narla not held her. Narla herself turned away from the scene before she could throw up at the gore. Irthal ran to the bank and almost leapt into the current if Legolas had not stopped her.

"We must bring him over and save him!" cried Irthal in distress. 

"We will, but we must be certain it is not a trap the enemies had set up for us," Legolas said sternly, though one could see from his features that he was as upset as the others about their comrade.

At that moment, Vortayn trembled as he held out a hand for help. Then he collapsed altogether.

Author's Notes: Hey ppl! I added more romance recently…sorry to keep you guys waiting! Thanks for all your reviews and comments once again! I realize this chapter isn't as exciting as the rest, thus I decided to change the ending of this chapter! Thank you, Eloquea, for pointing out the mistake in this chapter! Keep the reviews coming!


	20. 19 The Fight

****

Chapter 19 – The Fight

Narla could have sworn that Irthal's body had tilted towards the river while Legolas and Mirgom tried to keep her dry. Vortayn had fallen and trap or not, they were not going to let him bleed to death.

"Stay put, Lady Irthal! Everyone be prepared to attack if it is a trap. I shall bring Lord Vortayn over!" commanded Legolas as Irthal brandished her sword at him.

"But what about you?" protested Narla as she took the words out of Mirgom's mouth.

The elf prince looked back and smiled at her before he grabbed a vine and flew over to the other side. Horrified, Narla could do nothing but stare. Her worries were justified, for the moment Legolas approached his companion, several creatures appeared from the bushes behind. Swift as an eagle, Mirgom shot their foes from across the river, redeeming himself from his previous blunder while Legolas cut limbs with his white knives. Irthal was grinding her teeth in anxiety, but she didn't have time to do that for long. Sneaking under the riverbank was a couple of their enemies, ready to attack the archer on top.

"Below you!" shouted Legolas as he sliced the throat of one of his assailants. 

Immediately the creatures leapt out of the crimson current, how they managed to swim over was still a mystery. Mirgom took no heed of them, for Irthal proved there was no such need. He continued to protect his prince while the brawny woman fought with a fury. All this while Narla just stood watching, her heart almost falling out when she saw the creatures attacking Legolas. However, Oriah's scream got her attention and she realized that they were in danger as well. Wishing she could just scream like Oriah, Narla knew it was time to draw Gaildryn. She had practiced for such an incident and she felt that she must prove herself useful. Gaildryn gleamed brightly as though it was excited to taste blood and Narla felt it struggling under her grip. She pulled the crying Oriah behind Mirgom as she braced herself for attack. The creatures were nothing like the imps. Imps looked like little brats compared to these bulky, stinky lot. Their yellow eyes shone hungrily as they looked at their feast-to-be. Their legs reminded one of a horse's, strong and fast while their weapons made Narla gulp in fright. Terrified as she was, when they leapt forward she wielded Gaildryn and with whatever instructions she could remember from Legolas' teaching, she slashed and thrust her blade. Irthal had chopped two heads and was thirsting for revenge. Mirgom did not allow his surrounding to distract him, though he did divert his attention to Narla when she fought with one of the enemies. Noticing her elf stances and techniques he knew she could block the attacks and provide time for Irthal to come and finish it off. Assuming that Narla's duty was to buy some time, Mirgom shot three arrows at once and three died on the other side. His pride had always been in his archery skill, and perhaps cookery. 

On the other side, Legolas had fended off some of the creatures and when a chance came, he grabbed Vortayn by the shoulder and heaved him over his shoulder. Anyone noticing would have gaped in awe at the lean elf carrying a bulk twice his size and still move quickly. More creatures appeared but they were pushed back by Mirgom's sharp attacks. Tying themselves to a vine loosely, Legolas requested the help of the trees and without hesitation, swung the two over. The vines broke loose and both of them fell onto the ground. They made it over but there was no time to be relieved. Legolas got up almost as soon as he fell and joined in the action. 

Mirgom saw that the creatures on the other side had retreated and looked for targets on this side of the river. He was going to help Narla when he saw, in surprise, that she was covered with blood, her opponent's blood. Narla collapsed in exhaustion, as her battle had been worse than she thought. The creature was fast, powerful and smart! She managed to evade its attacks but she knew she could not go on like that for long. Soon she was panting and her arms ached. Narla was on the verge of crying like Oriah when she suddenly noticed something. The creature had seemed to possess no weakness as its torso was heavily shielded with armor. She knew that her strength would not allow her to cut its throat in time, thus desperation overcame her more than fear. She hadn't noticed before as the whole being was dark, but its breeches bore no protection. Hoping that the creature's crotch was a weakness as it is in her world, she aimed for it. The creature was too fast for her, giving her no opportunity to strike at all. Narla ended up with deep cuts all over her, but none fatal. Oriah had stopped crying and watched her brave friend fight painstakingly. Her admiration was not showed, but she felt extremely useless for someone who belonged to Middle-Earth. The dwarves sent her on this journey for her to learn the ways of the wild, but all she had done so far was hide and cower. Determined, but still frightened, she gripped her staff and waited for the right moment. The annoyed creature lunged at Narla, but she dodged and its back faced Oriah. Instantly she jumped onto its filthy back and poked one of its eyes with her staff. The creature screamed in anger. It grabbed Oriah's clothing and was about to throw her off when it screeched in pain. Gaildryn had been thrust fully into its crotch up its abdomen, and Narla's hands were shaking with terror. It fell backwards and Oriah leapt off before it could crush her with its weight. She stared at the dead being in amazement, this was the first time she had shown courage and helped her friend in battle. She also noticed that the battle was over and the creatures were either dead or retreated. Staggering, Oriah went to wrap her arms around the traumatized Narla and cried,

"We did it, Narla! We defeated evil together!"

Narla snapped out of her trance and looked around. A surge of disbelief washed over her as she saw Gaildryn still stuck onto the dead shape, with a tiny sense of pride running through her veins. She had fought and proved herself useful in this company. Though she could not take full credit, she was still extremely glad. Narla would have hugged her small friend if her wounds were not so stinging. Oriah took out her pouches and was going to mend Narla's wounds when Legolas called,

"Lady Oriah! Lord Vortayn needs your aid!"

Oriah was going to protest when Narla asked her to go and save Vortayn. Her wounds were not as bad as Vortayn's and he was practically dying. The little healer nodded and passed some bandages to Mirgom, who was standing beside them, before she fled to Vortayn's side. Irthal and Legolas had moved him away from the river and the corpses, but he was still unconscious. One could see wetness in Irthal's eyes, but she would kill the person who'd point that out. She was frantic and called out Vortayn's name. When Oriah arrived she tried to help, but she ended up getting in the way, so Legolas asked her to move away and clear the area. 

Mirgom, on the other hand, was busy stopping Narla's bleeding and treated her wounds. Being an elf, he was gentle and good at his job, but some of Narla's cuts were deep. At first she just sat there, flinching as she saw the horrible gashes on her own flesh, but soon she felt her vision blurring into darkness. 

"Narla?"

Mirgom held the bandaged girl as she suddenly fainted. A faint light started to surround him and Narla's pendant was glowing with life. Mirgom looked around in confusion and was astonished to see the power of the blue gem. Narla's wounds were healing, at a rate faster than any medication could do. Her cuts had sealed on their own and her features became healthier. However, she seemed to be in more pain than ever, for her fingers dug in the skin around the pendant while she writhed and sweated in Mirgom's arms. Her wriggling slowed down as the light faded while Mirgom remained awed. He undid all the bandages he had wound and found new healthy skin beneath. A rustle made Mirgom's head jerk up to find a figure standing still. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

"What was that?" whispered Irthal in shock. 

Author's Notes: School's been busy lately, thus I can't write a lot...and I intend to let the romance cool off for a while, so for those expecting romance, come and check the later chapters, sorry~! next chapter: Irthal discovers the power of the gem and will she use it on Vortayn and how did Vortayn escape from the bad guys...


	21. 20 Confusion

**Chapter 20 – Confusion**

….. _Not again... _Narla was back in the melting cave, this time with pools of water filling the ground. She knew not what to make out of this place and she could not believe that she was getting used to being drifted here every time she passes out. 

"Narla..."

Sighing, Narla didn't know what was worse, being transported to this place, which could possibly be her subconscious or that creepy old man who never answers her questions. She walked familiarly towards the place where he was frozen and was not surprised at what she found. It seems like each time she came, the ice crystal surrounding the old man would diminish slightly, and it now exposed his hands and part of his face. Tired of asking the same questions again and again, Narla spoke sternly,

"Look old man, I am tired of playing games. I want some answers and don't expect to fade out on me before I get them."

The old man's eyes opened, ice powder crumbling away from his lids. His eyes were bright with life despite his physical frailty and it danced when he laughed lightly,

"It has been a long time since these eyes could open and to see such beauty again makes an old man feel young."

Narla was taken aback when his eyes opened and even more shocked at his words, but she resolved herself and spoke,

"Flattery will not get you anywhere. Now tell me, why am I brought here?"

His eyes laughed,

"Ah, still as impatient as ever. That pendant of yours is the reason you were brought here."

"Tell me something I didn't know already..."

"All will be revealed in good time. However, I must warn you child, that pendant may be important, but it will prove a danger to you in the future. You must not carry it beyond Searia."

Narla was satisfied at his willingness to give a longer answer than usual, but she could not understand how her parents' pendant would be dangerous to her.

"This is given to me by my parents. I won't just let go of it just because some old man told me to! I will lend it until Irthal and all find the person they seek, then I will go home. Surely you know the way, and please do not say something like follow your heart or the yellow brick road..."

If the mist was not so thick, Narla would've seen the old man frown slightly before he replied,

"But, child, indeed you would need to follow a certain thing, follow the mark on-"

Thick mist started to fog Narla's view and she knew it was time.

"Narla! Carry not the pendant around you any longer! And beware of one among you!"

For the first time the old man's voice was anxious and as Narla watched the darkness creep in his words of warning repeated inside her.

_________

Irthal locked her gaze at the glowing gem. Shock then confusion ran over her, but suddenly comprehension arrived and her eyes widened with hope.

"L-lady Irthal..."

Mirgom started as he noticed the spark in Irthal's eyes and knew what she planned to do. As in on cue, Narla stirred and blinked around.

"Mirgom...Irthal?"

Shocked that Irthal had suddenly plunged towards her Narla just sat there, wondering why Mirgom had leapt to stop Irthal. She seemed to be reaching for Narla's pendant. Narla's hands automatically reached up and covered the blue gem. Evidently, Irthal is getting the upper hand. Mirgom cried out frantically,

"Lady Irthal please...what do y-you think you are doing?"

By now Legolas and Oriah had turned towards the commotion. Though Vortayn was still in pain the bleeding stopped. Irthal looked at her companion, then turned to Mirgom furiously,

"What do you think anyone would do? You saw what that gem could do to Narla, surely it would heal Vortayn too!"

The others were surprised by this statement, even Narla herself. Her jaw dropped slightly at the ridiculous thought. Her pendant, able to heal? That sounds too magical to believe, yet not completely senseless. Indeed Narla had been lucky to survive so many near-death experiences, but she never thought her pendant would have such power. If indeed it could heal, then maybe Irthal was right. Determined to try despite her lack of knowledge how to use the power, Narla stood up, all fine and well, gem at hand and walked towards Vortayn. 

"Irthal is right. I have been extremely fortunate to survive till now and if this pendant has anything to do with it, I am willing to try it on Vortayn."

"Be hasty not, Narla. We do not yet fully understand the power of the Soul Gem," said Legolas cautiously.

As he recalled all the time when Narla's life was in danger, Legolas realized that the gem glowed brighter than usual. Perhaps it was true that the gem contains the power of Alranyam, but it might hold some other power which may be harmful to other than the bearer. 

Apparently he was the only one worried while everyone agrees on giving the gem a try. Before he could stop anyone, everyone had crowded around Vortayn and Narla, ignoring his caution, placed her pendant on top of Vortayn's bandaged chest. The pendant started to glow a deep blue and its magic seemed to be working. Everyone's face relaxed with relief to see bruises healing lightly and Vortayn's face calming down. Perhaps Legolas had been too wary about the gem.

Vortayn's body jerked abruptly and he let out a cry of utmost pain. The gem had suddenly dulled and instead turned black, dull as stone, yet traces of red could be seen swirling within the pendant. Vortayn was shaking violently, as if resisting the power of the gem while the girls just stared in shock and horror. The violent quaking caused Vortayn's deep wounds to open, making the bandages redder than they were. Before any more harm could be done, Legolas snatched the pendant by the chain off his body and his body stilled, though Vortayn was groaning in more pain. As horrified as could be, Oriah moved and inspected Vortayn's body. Though small cuts and bruises were healed, the deeper wounds had gotten worse, thus Oriah set back to work.

The gem had returned to its sea blue color as suddenly as it had turned black. Legolas dared not touch the magical gem lest it did something to him as well, thus he returned it to the still petrified Narla, 

"Take my heed and try this not next time. This is a source far more powerful than we imagined, play with it not."

Legolas had never looked so fierce. The poor girl took her pendant back with shaking hands, waves of horror and guilt sweeping over her like a tsunami. She suddenly felt small, like a naughty kid who had caused his friend to fall off a tree. Her previous surge of pride turned to guilt. Instead of healing Vortayn, the gem seemed to have done something worse. Her attempt to be useful was smashed, leaving her with nothing but horror. If Vortayn did not get better it would be all her fault!

Mirgom was silent throughout the ordeal. The gem had, for a minute, healed Vortayn's wounds, yet something altered the process, reversing the healing. Narla was not at fault, she was just trying to help even though she did not know the true power of the gem. Indeed, Mirgom saw her wounds close and the light that surrounded him. The gem's power was to heal. In fact, Mirgom could smell something odd in the air. How did Vortayn escape with such mortal wounds? And where was Calegris who had accompanied him?

The day was leaving and the moon had shyly appeared. The trees gloomed dark around the party and the fallen emitted a horrendous stench. As much as the company would like to move to somewhere safer and perhaps, cleaner, Vortayn was still not stable enough to be moved. Oriah worked at closing all his wounds, her hands filled with blood. Irthal would not move an inch away from Vortayn again, regardless of Mirgom's suggestion to rest. Legolas had gone surveying the surrounding, every now and then picking up arrows which could be reused. Narla could not bear to see Vortayn's state, but she didn't dare to wander far from the group, thus she sat by the fire, which Mirgom had lit, and tried to rest. In fact, all of them should rest even for a moment, for tomorrow they would need to travel away from this place as much as possible. Those creatures may have retreated, but the stench of the corpses could easily lure other dangerous beasts. However, every time Narla closed her eyes she could see the look on Vortayn's face as he cried in pain. She did not believe that the pendant her parents left her could do harm. Just then she remembered the old man's words _it will prove a danger to you in the future_, but Narla shook her head and placed the necklace around her neck again. The slight prick on her skin appeared again. This time, Narla did not dismiss it, but before she could ponder over it longer Mirgom interrupted her.

"Narla, you should e-eat and rest up."

Narla looked at her portion of bread in front of her. She had left it there, her appetite had fled since what happened and had not yet returned. She picked it up and forced herself to chew a bit of it. As much as she felt that she deserved to die, she had to face another day, although she would rather not face Legolas again.

"Be not too hard on yourself," Mirgom comforted. "It is n-not your fault and pardon Young Master for his-"

"Oh Mirgom, I deserve it! I don't think anyone is going to forgive me for what I've done. I was so naïve! I mean, I thought I could finally be of some help to the company and do good here, but, but..."

Narla burst out what she had held inside, feeling rotten, miserable, just name it. She was close to tears, but whatever was left of her ego prevented her from crying. Mirgom was astonished at Narla's show of emotions and instantly sympathized this poor girl from another world.

"Narla, neither of us is holding a g-grudge, I hope. You see, I too, have made a horrible mistake of shooting my comrade and I see no way to redeem myself for it. We are all praying for Vortayn's recovery. And think not that you are of no h-help to us, for you bear the responsibility of carrying that powerful gem. This is your role and you have done it well. Now rest, my dear. We shall need to travel long when the sun rises."

Mirgom's words worked like magic. Narla had never heard Mirgom talk so long so smoothly and she felt comforted, as though some of her misery had evaporated. She felt better letting out and miraculously, she felt sleepy. She knew not all felt the same way as Mirgom and she had made Legolas mad, but right now she just wished Vortayn would get well. Sitting there with her head on her knees, Narla felt herself drawn to that dark cool cave, leaving the putrid reality behind.

Legolas had been nearby when he heard Narla's outburst. Never in his life had he felt so rotten so many times, but this brunette seemed to have enriched his selection of emotions. Planning to apologize, Legolas drew near the fire, only to see Narla fast asleep. Sighing softly, he turned to Oriah and Vortayn. 

Mirgom had finally managed to persuade Irthal to freshen up and rest as soon as Vortayn had become stable. Mirgom had apologized profusely to Irthal for his mistake and Irthal told him to forget about it. It was just an accident. Now Mirgom was passing Irthal her portion of bread, their faces filled with relief after a full day of tension. Irthal had almost fainted when she saw the pain the gem was causing Vortayn. When Legolas scolded Narla, she made herself think that it was Narla's fault for taking such a big risk. However, now that she was eating by the fire looking at Narla's little bundled up body, she knew that she too, was at fault. She had intended to use the gem, whether Narla liked it or not. Irthal was filled with regret, and she felt she owed the lass an apology.

Oriah was exhausted. Never had she seen so many deep wounds on a body. What amazed her was that Vortayn could actually survive all this. Apart from the fresh wound made by Mirgom, all his wounds were old and deep. In fact, he should have died of over bleeding or infections. Yet now Vortayn was alive, though it would take time before he could walk again, which meant a stretcher had to be made. Oriah was drained physically and mentally as too many things had happened that day. Legolas approached and she stood up and smiled. After going through the details with him, Legolas asked her to revitalize herself. The stretcher would be built tomorrow dawn, but Oriah had done enough for her part. So off she went, cleaning up and eating away in exhaustion. Oriah never thought of accusing Narla for what happened. She knew Narla meant no harm, but she did know that Narla blamed herself. So she cuddled up next to Narla to rest, hoping to provide some comfort if needed. 

Legolas looked at Oriah's childish nature. Sometimes things are not so complicated for younger ones. How he wished things between Narla and him could be as simple as cuddling next to her and sleep over it.   

_________

By dawn the Elves were hard at work, making steady stretcher made of wood, cloaks and leaves. When morning came Irthal had helped moved Vortayn onto the stretcher and it fitted him comfortably. His face was still pale, but his breathing was steady. Oriah went to gather some herbs before setting out and she took Narla with her, as staying there would do Narla no good.

It was a cloudy morning, with rays of sunlight shining through the spaces between clouds. It was hard to tell if it was going to rain or the clouds would just move on. Not far from where they camp, Oriah found a ledge by a small waterfall, which she guessed flowed to River Carnen, and around it grew some herbs which may be useful for Vortayn. Bringing Narla was a good thing. Oriah taught Narla which herb to pick and what part was useful, and it seemed to have cheered Narla quite a bit. The fact was, Narla had felt much better when she woke up that morning, but everyone was so busy that she felt rather useless. Finding Oriah sleeping beside her was a great comfort and joy, for she was afraid Oriah might have blamed her as well. Looking at Oriah right now, Narla's face frowned in concern. Oriah was absentmindedly picking herbs as though she was in deep thought when Narla interrupted,

"What's wrong Oriah?"

"Huh? What? Nothing is wrong, Narla," Oriah replied, laughing nervously.

Narla did not buy that one bit. Giving the I-know-something's-wrong look, Narla insisted that Oriah tell her. Of course Oriah relented.

"Oh Narla, it is nothing really. I was just thinking of Vortayn's wounds."

With that Narla's face paled. Oriah quickly continued,

"No no, it is not as you think. He is recovering rapidly, in fact, too rapidly..."

Confused, Narla raised her eyebrows. Oriah sighed,

"Yes, I know that is good news for all, but for a healer like me, I find this an odd matter. For example, many of his bones were cracked and that would take at least one full moon cycle. Yet this morning all his bones have healed! What puzzles me most is the amount of blood lost. I know not how much blood was lost before Vortayn appeared, but it could be no less than that over the bank. A mortal man could not withstand such loss of blood, yet Vortayn..."

Narla understood what Oriah was saying, but she did not think that was odd. Vortayn looked bulkier than any man she saw, so perhaps he had enough blood to support a hospital. He had, in fact, came in contact with her pendant, thus his speedy recovery was perhaps caused by the power of the gem. Before she could tell Oriah that she was worrying too much, Oriah stated something else,

"I also found something queer in Vortayn's deeper wounds. It may escape the eyes of a commoner, but I could tell that most wounds were older than the rest. In fact, those old wounds looked as though they had unnaturally closed, by some sort of medication that I know not of. After being exposed to the power of the Soul Gem, the old wounds had darkened swelled, as though it was poisoned or such. Yet I found none of this now! I am deeply puzzled. It all seems as though someone has cast a spell on him!"

_________

The Elves had gone off to scout the area before they begin their journey. Irthal was glad to see Vortayn sleeping peacefully in his stretcher while she packed up everything for travel. A sudden wind blew pass, as though giving a warning that rain would soon follow. Irthal took out her blanket to cover it over Vortayn. The blanket dropped to the ground.

He was gone.

Author's Notes: I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE! I have just moved and did not have internet access until - nevermind...I should have found an internet cafe and uploaded my chapters anyway...sorry folks, for taking ages to upload a new chapter. I hope I haven't lost my touch. If I have, please do so and please pardon me if I have made some grammatical mistakes here and there...Thank you for all the reviews, comments and criticism. I really appreciate them and it helps me improve my writing. Keep them coming! Anyway, up next: Where had Vortayn go? How could he get up in the first place? Anyone wondered where Calegris went? Bonus chapter coming up!


	22. Bonus Food of MiddleEarth

**Bonus Chapter – Food Of Middle-Earth**

Author's Notes: Hi ppl! This is a bonus chapter I came with while in the shower. It can't really fit into the storyline, so I might as well put it as a bonus (sidestory), but hey, there MIGHT be something related to the story later. This is for pure fun, mind you. You don't have to read it unless you're in a crapping mood, like I am now. This isn't the only one I can tell ya. Well, here goes!

_________

This happened during the first two uneventful days of my journey. We have covered a lot of ground, but I am sure there's a lot more. Mirkwood seems so far away now. I miss Faryndiel...and the gorgeous bathroom. Seriously I could just migrate there. Well, of course I miss home. But eventually I will get home...I think. Oh well, I shouldn't be complaining right now. Mirgom's cooking is excellent. Not bad for a guy...an Elf guy...

He is cooking a stew of some sort. I saw him dump some herbs, some chunks of white...stuff and now he is handing out small portions of Elven bread. Today the bread is green, yesterday was deep brown with small flakes like raisins or something. Doesn't matter, it tasted great. So does this bread. Hmm...

"Narla, what is o-on your mind?"

Mirgom looked at me with concern. He is always so sweet and caring. No wonder the horse likes him. In fact, who doesn't? Unlike some snobby blonde who thinks he's got it all and just sits there pretending to be on guard or something, Mirgom is nice to all and a great cook. Wonder why he doesn't have a nice Elven wife...waitaminute, maybe he HAS a nice Elven wife. How old is he anyway? Uh-oh, his frown has deepened, I'd better say something...

"Oh nothing, Mirgom. I was just wondering, what are the foods we eat made of? They taste lovely."

Mirgom's frown just dissolved to thin air and a wide smile replaced it. His eyes seem to be sparkling or something.

"Why, Narla, I would never thought that you would ask such a thing. I have forgotten that you may have never eaten our foods before. Well, as you can see, only Elves eat no meat. We make these foods when we are idle or when a feast is called for. There is so much to talk about I know not whither to start from!"

Wow! Talking about food can really excite Mirgom. I think I know what to get Mirgom for Christmas - a nice, fat cookbook. 

"Well Mirgom, perhaps you could start from the stew you are making today. What are those white stu-...tasty chunks?"  

"Chunks?...Oh! These are dried Langla fruits. They are good for travel. Though small to pack, when you boil them with water, they blow up in size."

Sure enough, the bowl handed to me contained two blown up white Langla fruits, twice the size of fish balls from my world. The stew smelt great and when I tried the fruit, it was soft and spongy, similar to marshmallows I guess. I smiled at Mirgom as he continued,

"Of course, all the food are given to us by nature. We do not pluck fruits from trees, nor do we take herbs without asking. The herbs I used for this stew comes from the bottom of the Mountains of Mirkwood. These herbs could multiply rapidly if requested." 

Ask herbs to multiply? Whoa, this is getting weirder than ever. Should I continue asking? Oh, what the heck.

"What about the pastry of Middle-Earth? I notice some have different coloring than the others."

"Aye, most of the colored pastries are created by Elven hands. The bread on your hand is one such pastry."

I held up my bread. It was a small piece broken off from a large oval one. It looked much like a rugby ball, only flatter and green. It tasted crunchy. 

"This bread is a mixture of flour and powdered leaves from the trees up north. It provides the crunchy taste and its color."

Powdered leaves? Ooook, I guess it won't hurt to eat these. After all, they taste great and so far, Irthal and Vortayn are having no trouble taking them. Huh? What is Mirgom doing? He is taking out all the bread we brought. There's the bread we had last night…I think it's going to be a long night.

"This, if you remember, is what we had last night. This is a favorite among Elves and half-lings. It is made of flour, baked for one full day."

That explains the deep brown.

"This is to ensure the Falliel tree bark bits turn soft and sweet."

Tree BARK bits?? So much for the thought of raisins…I don't think I want to know anymore.

"And this..."

Now he took something similar to a croissant, but based on the shell shape, it probably is one.

"Is a croissant."

If I were not sitting on the ground, I would have fallen headfirst. All I could do was drop my jaw. How do they know of a croissant and its pronunciation? Is there any French here in Middle-Earth?

"How...Did Elves make this...croissant?"

"Oh no, Narla. We would not possibly give such an odd name* to pastry. It was made a long time ago far north, by Man. In fact, this little piece of pastry had a long story of its own..."

Then Mirgom closed his eyes and prepared himself to sing, 

_(in story format)_

"During the disappearance of the Great Sage Alranyam, Searia was in despair. It was said that an event similar yours, Narla, occurred. A young lady, whose name has faded through time, had appeared from unknown, and with her she brought the knowledge of pastry to mankind. West Searia became a foundation of medicine and pastry, an odd combination, but true. The Men of West Searia offered the knowledge of pastry to the Half-lings of East Searia, but they haughtily rejected. Man found a new source of food; flour. The knowledge passed all over Middle-Earth and soon, bread was made in all forms and mixtures. We Elves were intrigued by pastry-making as well.

The young lady loved her stay in Middle-Earth. She met a kind man who took her in and from there a bakery opened in Searia. Many say her favorite pastry was a shell-like bread, small in size, by the name of 'croissant'. It became a favorite among all of Searia, as was she.

Two years had passed and she had not left. The kind man and her made a family, and the three of them lived in warmth and joy. One fateful day an old wizard dressed in blue appeared, and he knew the key to return her to her world he told. However, she was soon to give birth to a second child, thus having no wish to return to her world. The lady thanked but refused the wizard in blue. 

But Alas! The wizard was not to be refused. He came one sad night in a storm and asked again for her to follow him. Once again she refused and the wizard showed no mercy. He slay her husband and child in front of her and took her away with the storm. There was no word of her ever again.

The people of West Searia mourned for the loss of their much-loved family. However, there was only one burial. The son had survived the wizard's malice and had grown into a fine man, becoming the Lord of the Men of West Searia. All wizards are not welcome in West Searia, with the exception of Gandalf the Grey.

Thus the tragic tale of the creator of the croissant."

 I could feel my eyes going glassy. What a tragic story. I did not know there were other wizards such as Saruman around here. This croissant carries such a sad tale. I remember as a young girl, my grandmother would make the greatest croissants in the house, as my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was a great baker. However, when I saw the picture of my great-gre...her, she looked really sad, as though she had carried a heavy burden…waitaminute...no way...could that young lady be...

"However, 'tis a mid-wife's tale I heard from along time ago. I know not how much of the tale is true, but l'est forget such tragedy and enjoy the meal."

Mirgom smiled and ate happily away. I started eating too. There is no way how this tale could be connected to my family. It seems a little too silly to come to Middle-Earth to bake croissants. Nah, half of this story is possibly not true. People probably needed to spice things up. Oh well, there goes another day.

*No offense to the makers of croissants or French ok...


	23. 21 Crisis In The Rain

**Chapter 21 – Crisis In The Rain**

Big gray clouds loomed above the land, warning it of what was to come. Leaves shook like waves in a sea as the winds picked up its pace. A large figure ran across the forest blindly in search of her companion. __

_Vortayn...where have you gone?_

Somewhere at the back of Irthal's head another more important question popped up; how could Vortayn move? Small drips started falling like snow, just to become a heavy downpour. As a lightning passed above Irthal's head in the sky, she thought she heard a scream, though thunder had deafened her ears. Rather than seeking blindly for him, Irthal decided to head towards the scream, if it was one.

_________

It started drizzling and the girls decided to head back. They were talking about the upcoming downpour when Narla heard an unnatural rustle of leaves in front of them. Brushing the thought away as strong winds, Narla moved towards the bushes towards camp. However, Oriah grabbed her arm in an abrupt stop. Turning around, Narla guessed that Oriah had heard the rustle too, and it was getting louder...and closer.

"Who goes there?"

Narla braved herself to shout at the bushes. Though she felt momentarily courageous, all feelings merged into fear when she saw what came out from the shrubbery. Oriah, too, had paled.

Standing as healthy as any man, Vortayn stared at Narla's pendant. Nothing seemed to have ever happened to him from the looks of his face and body, though his clothes were torn and stained. However, something was different. As if on cue, a lightning appeared showing Vortayn's face clearly to the girls. They gasped. His eyes were no longer those of the quiet warrior's, but were glowing red orbs, as though he was possessed or berserk. He let out a low growl and before the girls could react, he plunged at Narla.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Oriah went to pull Vortayn's arms from Narla's neck. Not only did she fail miserably, Oriah was also thrown back into the bushes in great force. No movement came.

"Oriah-!"

Narla called out to her friend with whatever breath she had left, but was cut abruptly by Vortayn's powerful hand. In fact, one hand was all it took for him to strangle her. The other reached for the pendant. Narla's vision blurred, but she could feel her pendant was in danger, so her hands moved quicker than her mind and wrapped around her gem. Her attacker's hand squeezed harder around her neck, making her hands fall limp by her side. 

Vortayn sneered maliciously at his triumph as his hand hovered above the pendant. However, the pendant had a will of its own. The moment his hand touched it, the pendant shone and burned his skin. Letting out a roar of pain and anger, Vortayn threw Narla onto a nearby tree. This was all too much for the girl from Earth. Hearing a few ribs cracking when she hit the tree, Narla fell face first onto the muddy ground as her consciousness deserted her. The rain was heavy now, draining all sounds other than itself.

"Vortayn!"

In his anger, Vortayn did not realize someone was approaching. His loyal companion arrived, horrified at the scene before her. The man she saw in front of her was not a monster with red eyes, but not the man she knew either. Vortayn looked the way he was at the start of the journey when he turned around to face Irthal, and his voice was still his.

"Irthal, you came just in time."

Something wasn't right. Irthal looked deep into the eyes of her partner for seven years. His eyes were filled with ice and his tone sounded like a snake's hiss. Irthal just stood there.

"Vortayn? What is going on?" 

"This is our chance, Irthal. We could leave these people behind and bring the gemstone to our Master now. The two of us alone could reach Searia in two days!"

As convincing as it sounded, Irthal was still suspicious. She moved towards Vortayn slowly and cautiously, giving glances to the limp and muddy body of Narla.

"What is the matter, Irthal? Tarry not and take the gemstone. Master is waiting for us." 

As though being brainwashed, Irthal turned towards Narla. She moved the limp body around and pulled the pendant from its chain. The gem glowed in protest, but it did Irthal no harm. Vortayn's face had twisted into a grin and the two were about to leave the girls behind when an arrow shot through Vortayn's leg. 

"Vortayn!"

Vortayn let out a cry of anguish as once again his plan was interrupted. Irthal took out her swords facing the direction of the attack and out came a slender and tall figure. The rain was so hard that it formed a curtain between Irthal and the archer, but she did not doubt he was an elf by the skill of his shot.

"Legolas? Mirgom?"

The downpour drowned Irthal's shouts and though she preferred not to fight the Elves, she had no choice. The drenched Elf emerged from the bushes with a frown on his usually arrogant face.

"What is this I see? A traitor in the company? Return the gemstone, Lady Irthal."

The brawny woman stared at the Elf who had been missing for so long, but she regained her fighting pose and exclaimed,

"I do not want to harm you, Calegris. We need to bring this gem back to Searia as soon as possible, so stay out of our way or-"

"Or what? Do you really think you could defeat me? However, I am more concerned with the creature behind you."

By now Calegris' face had turned grim and stared cautiously at the woman's companion. Irthal, too, had turned around only to find Vortayn standing in an awkward position; his head hung low in front of him with his shoulders slouched diagonally. Calegris' arrow had been pulled out and the wound seemed to have disappeared. Vortayn's entire body seemed to have darkened, but the rain had obstructed Irthal's vision. Vortayn started growling and red orbs replaced his eyes.

"Vortayn...?"

It happened too fast for Irthal to react. A painful blow landed on her skull and she reeled on the slippery ground. Her brains would have spilt out if Calegris had not shot three arrows consecutively into Vortayn's torso, pushing the bulky figure into the mud piles. Irthal tasted blood, but she had no time to worry about herself. She pulled herself back up and reached for her companion when a firm arm stayed her ground.

"Do you not understand? He is no longer the Vortayn who had traveled with us. The Vortayn you knew has been slain, I was there!"

"A lie! If Vortayn had been slain, then who is this??"

With a slash of her sword Irthal managed to escape from Calegris' grip and ran to her fallen partner. In the rush of movement, Narla's pendant fell out and landed on Vortayn's chest. With a scream of a beast Vortayn's hands grabbed the gem and flung it away. Even under the rain one could see a horrid hole had been made on Vortayn's chest, as though the gem had burned through his body. Irthal's Vortayn had vanished. Instead, a hideous creature under Vortayn's mask bellowed,

"You whore! How dare you try to kill me? I'll slaughter you!!"

_________

Narla ran through the damp hallways. She had once again returned to the dark, icy cave, but it seemed she had landed somewhere else. This place felt like a maze. She had been running around, calling out for the old man frantically. If Narla was here, that meant she was unconscious in the real world. This much she figured out for herself through the many visits here, but as to how to get out she needed to get to the old man. She wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing she remembered was flying in mid-air and crashing onto something hard. She could not believe that Vortayn had harmed them. When she first saw Vortayn, he did seem intimidating. However, she learnt that he was a quiet and considerate warrior once she traveled with him. Rarely opening his mouth, Vortayn spoke through actions and sometimes Narla wondered if her father was of such type. She did not believe Vortayn would harm her, but he did. Or was it really he? Oriah had suspected something about his wounds and when he appeared in front of them, he did not seem like himself, or even human. Something was terribly wrong and somehow Narla had a bad feeling about her pendant's safety.

The ground was extremely slippery due to all the water and one single slip could send you sliding on your ass, and that was what happened to Narla. Slipping on a turn, Narla was sent skidding down a hallway and landed flat on a wall. Recovering herself and whatever dignity left, Narla sighed in relief at what she saw in front of her. She finally found the frozen old man...to be half frozen. 

Only the bottom half of his body was frozen, and with his arms crossed the old man turned his head when he saw Narla skidding in. His usual humor had disappeared and a deep frown spread on his forehead. 

"What took you so long? Narla child, you must return now!"

Expecting some comfort Narla was greatly disappointed with his tone and look. However, looking at the old man moving his arms while his legs were stuck in ice reminded her of a jack-in-a-box. Too bad his body wasn't dangling up and down nor was she in a humorous mood. 

"You have no idea how hard it was to get here! I would have returned immediately if I knew how."

"No time to talk! The gem is in danger! You must return to your world!"

_Your world? So what world is this? _The old man's words made no sense. How could her pendant be in danger when she was the one being flung off? Returning to consciousness was what she wanted, but now that she would be going back, Narla wondered what she could do against a one-man-army like Vortayn. Narla felt her surroundings dimming away and cried out,

"Wait! Tell me what is happening? What should I do when I get back?"

The old man's figure was already gone, but a faint reply could be heard.

"Use the power of the gem...and save your-"

_________

Narla awoke with a start. The old man's words had blurred as pain moved in like a tsunami. Her wounds did not heal like they did before and she had never felt so weak in her life. Reaching painfully for her neck Narla panicked when her hand found nothing. _My necklace! _With great effort Narla managed to move her sore head and what she witnessed was most heart wrenching.

Calegris stood not far from her, holding on to his elven knives with an alert expression. From the state of his tattered clothes, Narla knew that he must have had a number of narrow shaves. 

What took her attention was a limp body swaying about. Narla's heart almost stopped when she saw a seriously wounded Irthal being used as a shield. Behind Irthal was the most horrifying thing ever existed.

Vortayn, or what used to be Vortayn, had become a monster, with red glowing orbs as eyes and rotting skin of the undead. The stench emitted was almost unbearable and the rain was not much help. He, or it, started to roar a deafening cry he noticed Narla's gaze. This took Calegris' attention too.

"So you have awakened. I would have sung a praise for your endurance if it wasn't so damp."

Somehow Narla did not find that funny. As bad as the situation was in front of her, she could only think of one thing,

"M-my...pendant..."

When she spoke, the creature, or ex-Vortayn, tossed the body in his hand away and pounded towards Narla. With swift reflexes Calegris intercepted it with a slash of his knife. The creature swung back with a growl of pain, but it wasn't the knife that hurt him.

Narla watched the hideous monster stomped near and almost cried. Calegris had tried to stop it, but his knife seemed blunt under the rain. When it did turn, Narla was both shocked and relieved to see four to six arrows stuck on it's back.

Legolas' arrows.

Author's Notes: Words fail me to express my apologies for the delay of this fic. Life has not been smooth, pretty much like Narla's. However, the next chapter is already on the way so it would be a matter of days before I post it up. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay and thank you for all your support and reviews. Next up:

Will Legolas be able to fight his ex-comrade Vortayn? What happened to Narla's necklace?


	24. 22 With Death Comes Release

**Chapter 22 ¨C With Death Comes Release**

Realizing there were more obstacles appearing, the monster howled in frustration. Millions of questions needed to be asked, but there apparently seemed no time for them. Legolas and Mirgom both shot double arrows at the strange creature in front of them. One thing was clear: 

This creature had hurt their comrades, and Narla.

The arrows seemed to create temporary pain to the creature, but one could tell they were not lethal as no blood came out. In fact, the creature seemed like it was made of a big black hole.

Worried for the fate of this company, Narla tried to move herself up. However, the ground was now muddy and her body fell backwards again. A firm arm halted her fall and she faced a grim-faced Calegris.

"Our Prince may not hold the creature for long. Gem-bearer, it is time to use its power."

Narla could sense the reluctance in Calegris to ask for help and was astonished to see him holding out her necklace to her. In the midst of the chaos between the creature and the Elves, Calegris had retrieved the pendant and thought of what happened previously when the gem made a hole in Vortayn's chest. Perhaps Narla was not so useless after all.

Narla was not given any time to argue. Making sure the pendant was tightly wrapped in her hand, Calegris helped her up (and not very gently either), and dragged her little by little towards the battle scene.

Narla gasped as she took in the scene before her. With her body on the ground, she could not see all the damage that occurred. Oriah had disappeared in the bushes. Irthal's body laid silent beside a broken tree. Her Elven friends were busy shooting arrows and dodging blows from a massive creature. That creature was no longer Vortayn, nor was it a living being. It seemed to have become nothing more than a pile of foul-smelling slime in the form of a standing figure. Dark, boiling liquid mixed with mud surrounded the creature¡¯s feet. The arrows that pierced through its body would eventually slide towards the ground and out of the liquid form. The creature had no face, just a mouth that frequently gave out black smoke. The red orbs had disappeared, thus the thing was blindly flinging its organic limbs in front of it to attack.

The rain seemed to mock the Elves. They could have killed the creature easily, if they knew what it was in the first place. However, the heavy drops decided to make the battle more exciting by making the numbers equal. Mirgom lost his ground and slipped into a deep puddle. Had it been a normal raining day, Mirgom would have jumped out of it, but due to the persistence of the mud and the falling rain, Mirgom was stuck. Only Legolas was left fighting the monster now.

Something surged inside Narla. She could feel her pendant burning in her hand. 

_Save your friend..._

It felt as though the pendant was calling to her. Something warm flowed through her wounded body and she let it in. She could no longer hear nor see the things around her. Brightness devoured her and as quickly as it came, it disappeared. 

_________

Calegris felt it. He felt the heat flowing through Narla¡¯s body as he turned to see her glowing in blue. She did not seem in pain anymore. In fact, her eyes seemed distant, as though her soul was elsewhere. Without hesitation he dropped her.

He did not understand the power of the gem and he had no time to ponder it. His Prince was still struggling with the creature. He called the gem-bearer several times yet she remained dazed. He had miscalculated. The girl and the power of the gem were unreliable. Calegris took his knife and charged to assist his Prince. It has been a long time since he felt so unconfident about victory. 

_________

Her sight returned even though she had them open all this while. She could feel the rain and hear the battle, but she could not move. No, Narla could not control any part of her body, not even to speak. She could sense that her body was shimmering with a strange but familiar glow. She could see the never-ending battle between the Elves and the Vortayn-turned-monster. 

Just then her body moved. Her legs got up steadily with her hand clenching the radiant pendant. Narla could feel her body moving closer towards the gory scene, yet there was nothing she could do! It seemed as though she was watching the world through a telescope. Her mind reeled when she realized that her body was moving straight towards the liquefied monster. She was near enough to smell the stench that covered the area. Terrified, Narla tried to stop her feet from moving to no avail. There was no way of stopping her body from knocking face to face with the creature now.

_________

Legolas was glad that Calegris was safe and back, but that was the least of his concern at the moment. Most of his other comrades had been defeated and there seemed no method to destroy this vulgar pile of mud in front of him. He had shot its eyes, limbs, torso, everywhere! With no eyes, the monster grew even angrier and started shooting sprays of corrosive mud everywhere. How was Legolas to vanquish such an enemy when it had neither heart nor brain? The battle dragged on and under the merciless rain, the Elves were running out of schemes.

Something bright caught his eyes. It was Narla, but not really she. With eyesight sharper than an eagle, Legolas felt like they might go blind. A shining figure charged through the bushes and rushed straight to the creature. There was no mistaking it that the figure was Narla, but something wasn¡¯t right. Before he could do or even think about anything, Narla plunged her hand into the creature¡¯s liquefied torso.

Everything happened too suddenly. The monster yelled in pain and slapped Narla, hard. Although she felt the sting, her body did not move an inch. Her hand was still inside the creature and the pendant she held seemed to react within the creature. It tried to escape from her grasp but more pain came. Its whole body seemed to be boiling and gurgling. All it could do was bash Narla until she bled.

¡°Narla!¡±

Couldn¡¯t seem to hide his shock, Legolas rushed towards the gleaming girl and tried to pull her now bleeding body away, but her feet seemed to have glued themselves intact. Suddenly, in a scream of anguish, the creature¡¯s boiling body bloated like a balloon. All this while, Narla¡¯s hand did not move. The monster¡¯s body became bigger and bigger. Helpless, Legolas shielded Narla¡¯s body from the upcoming explosion. 

However, none came.

The monster had solidified. There was no more roar or lashing limbs. The creature¡¯s body became cement-like hard. The rain had subsided. All of a sudden, the battle ended. 

Legolas stared at the atrocious sculpture in front of him, speechless. Was this the power of the gem? He turned to face Narla, only to find her eyes staring straight at the creature.

¡°Not yet.¡±

That was all that came out from her mouth, even with her eyes still dazed. Just as Legolas turned to face the hardened enemy, large cracks formed and tiny pieces broke away. Rays of light escaped through the cracks and as the cracks got bigger, so did the light.

With one last crack a wave of light burst through the scene and swept through the land around them, cleansing it with its warmth.

Calegris and Mirgom opened their eyes to see their wounds healed. The combat area, which was bloody and dark a minute ago, was returned to the way it was. The once heavy downpour was now but a light drizzle. The menacing aura was replaced with calmness and peace.

Legolas, still holding Narla, saw that she, too, had returned to herself. She was staring at him and then in front of her, her eyes filled with sorrow. Were those tears or raindrops under her eyes? He turned around and exclaimed,

¡°Vortayn...¡±

What they had been fighting was now gone, replaced by their old comrade. However, Vortayn was now a translucent figure with Narla¡¯s hand passing through his soul. His hands held Narla¡¯s arm (although she could not feel a thing) and said,

¡°Thank you, my friend.¡±

With that, Vortayn¡¯s soul started to dissipate.

¡°Vortayn!! No!¡±

Everyone turned to see a live and well Irthal dashing through the bushes towards her partner, her face in grief. Her best friend came back, only to leave again, this time for good. She reached out a helpless hand out, but it passed right through him. 

¡°Don¡¯t leave, please.¡±

The only person that Vortayn could not bear to leave behind was Irthal. She was more than a combat partner, even though he never expressed it. They intended to leave for the south once this mission was over and he would ask her to settle down with him. 

Now it seemed that he would never get the chance. Her look of anguish only made things worse. With a sad and longing smile, Vortayn bid goodbye to Irthal before disappearing into the air.

¡°VORTAYN!¡±

Author¡¯s Note: No amount of apology could atone my sin for delaying this fanfic, so I¡¯ll just say it once. I¡¯m sorry. And thank you for all the support even though my fic seems like a dead duck now. Thank you to all my readers, supporters, reviewers and critics! I shall try to change my speed on writing the next season of this fic. Yup, season 1 has ended tragically. There¡¯s still season 2...shall I kill another party member? Hmm... Anyway, next chapter: Will the company ever find out what happened to Vortayn? Can they cross the Iron Hills safely? Thank you once again!

PS: there is something wrong with my file. Can¡¯t figure out what, but some of the inverted commas and apostrophes become unknown symbols. They¡¯re fine offline though. Me using Word...it should be fine...hik hik help?!


End file.
